Kidnapping
by RedSafety
Summary: Rewrite after viewing season 6. Carra, the royal troublemaker is making trouble for the NID. Maybourne returns and together they help a young lady in trouble while on the run. SA spoiler, child sexual abuse victim disclosure
1. Enemy Exposed

Enemy Exposed

Author's note: Rewrite after seeing Season 6 and had to get Maybourne back to Earth.

SG-1 and General Hammond were in the conference room with Dr. Fraiser discussing Carra. She was staying with Dr. Fraiser and Cassandra since the episode at Adventure World a little over five weeks earlier. "Her teachers call me all the time. She's on her third teacher. Mr. Grace sat down with her and they're working to help each other teach class. Carra is trying to at least ask questions about the subject they're on instead of everything all at once. The other teachers and school staff sent her to the school psychiatrist four times already."

Daniel was concerned about this, "the psychiatrist? Why?"

"All kinds of things. She's acting and saying very age inappropriate things and," Dr. Fraiser broke out laughing, "I think the teachers just want to get some time away from her constant questions."

"What does the psycho say?"

Dr. Fraiser didn't like Jack's description or tone of voice and the objection was obvious in her frown and tone of voice, "the psychiatrist says she wishes Carra was her college instructor!"

Sam interjected, "she's turning just about everyone around her into little scientists. Her escorts are getting interested in astronomy, physics, climatology, you name it."

Dr. Fraiser laughed as she spoke, "when my electron microscope broke Corporal Mayes fixed it! He said Carra helped him understand how it worked last week. He was the one who escorted her around the first few days."

"Isn't Mayes the high school dropout who can't change a tire?" Jack was surprised at the competence associated with that name.

"That's the one. By the way, what _is_ Carra working on tonight?" Hammond responded. He was greatly pleased with the cooperation and help she'd already given.

Teal'c responded, seemingly with little emotion, "I saw her working on some computer. She said something about some bad code."

"She speeded up my laptop to about three times . . ." Sam started to say, but was interrupted by alarms going off. The entire group got up and ran for the command center.

When the group arrived all eyes were on Carra. She looked at them and apologized with a smile. She turned back to the computer screen and dramatically hit the enter button, almost looking like an evil scientist about to destroy the world. Then, almost singing said, "somebody's gonna be _real_ mad about this."

Hammond was angry, "you bet I'm mad! Just what did you do, young lady?"

Carra with a sly grin on her face responded, "not you, General." She turned back to the screen and pointed, "whoever was getting these highly classified reports sent to them. Somebody scattered some code along the computers to forward all your reports to an unidentified email account."

"Did you trace it?" Jack asked, concerned about who was monitoring them.

"I 'accidently' redirected one nicely incriminating, but relatively safe personnel time list, to a Pentagon official tied to Stargate Command." She smiled and then in a mocking pout continued, "there is bound to be an investigation. You don't suppose it will lead to . . . Senator Kinsey, do you?" She smiled. She knew something, but would not talk. She turned out to be quite a sneaky little girl, a cunning warrior. She had that same smile when she 'turned in' SG-1 to an enemy Goa'uld, and then asked to look at one of the weapons, turning it on the Goa'uld and then the Jaffa, joining the SG-1 team in defeating an ally of Yu.

Hammond was concerned over the quick response without checking who the enemy was, "couldn't you trace the leak?"

Carra frowned, "what fun would that be? Besides, losing the connection may just push him to do something drastic enough to be caught _doing_ something. He's out of control and this'll make him very mad indeed. He can't think well as it is. Do you think he'll act rationally when he loses his last connection to Stargate data?"

"And just how will we know where he'll act?" Jack didn't like surprises.

Carter smiled, looking at Carra, but responding to Jack, "sir. We just need to be observant, right Carra?" Sam was learning how Carra worked. She seemed to enjoy, or at least thrive, on driving the enemy into making foolish mistakes.

"You're learning quickly! I knew you would!" Carra was quite proud of her students, and Sam was a quick learner. So were Daniel and Jack, but Jack still fought her, still not trusting her.

Carra bounced into class the next morning. Her teacher wasn't there. The assistant principle was there instead. Carra was familiar with him, having been sent there several times for interrupting class with her constant questions. He was frustrated with her too, but more out of confusion than anger. She clearly belonged in college, not elementary school. She wanted to be with children her own age. She was in second grade, but in the two weeks of school she had already gone through the sixth grade math and science textbooks and brought Sam and Dr. Fraiser's science and biology books to school. She hated the elementary science books, pointing out how useless and incomplete they were. She also found many errors and showed proof that they were wrong.

A strange woman walked in and shook Mr. Spencer's hand, introducing herself to him. Mr. Spencer walked out and the woman introduced herself, "Good morning class. My name is Miss Tracy. Your regular teacher, Mr. Grace is very sick. He should be back in a few days. In the meantime I think we will have a lot of fun together." Her eyes scanned the class and focused a little too long at Carra.

"Are you going to be as boring as my other teachers? They don't know how or why anything works." The class laughed and one of the boys that constantly tried to cause trouble for Carra spoke up, "Miss Scatterbrain and her stupid questions."

Miss Tracy walked up to Carra and addressed her directly, "you must be Carra. I read so much about you," she caught herself in the hesitation and quickly followed up with, "in the teacher's notes. I'm sure you have many wonderful questions." She turned to the class and spoke to them, "Albert Einstein's mother always asked Albert if he asked any good questions in class that day. Questions deserve answers," turning to Carra with a smile, "right Carra?"

"I think I like you. This might be an educational few days!" Carra was bouncing in her seat, "Why do insects have eight legs? What is the purpose in that?" She held up a large beetle to the teacher, pointing to the pincers. The teacher was taken aback and tried to bring out an answer as the class laughed. In the corner of her eye Carra caught the image of a white panel van pull up across the street and smiled. This was going to be an interesting day.

At recess Carra saw one of her less desirable teachers on the playground, dug up a worm, carefully examining it. With a very innocent look on her face she took it to the teacher, lifting it to her face, "Miss Grundle, how do worms have sex?"

Grundle screamed, "why you insolent little cur. We are going to see the psychiatrist right now!" Miss Grundle grabed her and dragged her to the psychiatrist while Miss Tracy looked on, disgusted and unable to do anything. She shrugged to the van. Carra saw the shrug in the reflection in the door window and smiled.

Miss Grundle spoke harshly to the psychiatrist, pushing Carra into a chair, "you need to do something with this troublemaker! I can't stand to even hear her voice!"

The psychiatrist was familiar with the animosity she had toward Carra and almost enjoyed feeding it. She innocently responded, "then maybe you need to take her to the voice tutor?"

Grundle stormed out in a huff. After she left they both broke out in giggles. "Ok, Carra. What did you do to her this time?"

Carra held out the worm, "I wanted to know how worms have sex. By the way, how do they see where they are going?"

The psychiatrist laughed and gave a serious response, totally unconcerned about the nature of the question, but smiling inside about Miss Grundle's reaction, "that's not my area of expertise. You need to wait until you get to high school and talk to a science teacher about that." Ordinarily she would be concerned about such a question, but coming from Carra it just seemed natural. Although she had no prior experience with one, she knew child geniuses were unique in how they think and examine the world. There was no fixation on sex, just part of the string of broad questions on everything in life.

"Do you think someone at the zoo next week can tell me?"

The psychiatrist laughed, "I think you should be teaching the class."

"That's what Dr. Fraiser and Major Carter say. Do you think they would hire me?"

"I wish you were MY psychology professor. You seem to know more about actually helping people that any of them do. I love talking to you, even if it is because these teachers have no imagination." The psychiatrist learned more about people talking to Carra than anybody she ever learned from. She would have loved to have Carra spend the whole day with her talking about all kinds of things, but Carra seemed to jump from one subject to another, moving freely from science to music to art to philosophy.

"Mr Grace isn't too bad. He answers, or tries to answer a lot of my questions. I love talking to you. You are really intelligent and imaginative. You like to find answers and give comfort. That's a very good thing. I have to go to the bathroom. Can I be excused for a minute?"

The psychiatrist rolled her eyes, laughing, "go ahead. I can't wait to talk some more." Carra. Bouncing from subject to subject. She understood how Carra's teachers could get frustrated. But she also had the patience to understand, even if it often lead to confusion trying to keep up with her mental marathon. Keeping up with her was the intellectual equivalent of trying to keep up with a top triathlon athlete!

Carra left the room and snuck down the hall and into her classroom to pick up her backpack. She slid out the side door by the soccer field and stood there for a moment, taking in the entire scene in a moment. She skipped through the stands and into the trees there she paused to think and suddenly took off running, unnoticed by all but two of her girlfriends who ignored it. They were familiar with her antics by now and thought nothing of it at the moment.


	2. The Great Escape

The Great Escape

Carra was walking along the road about ten to twenty feet past the ditch through the woods. She was already about three miles outside of town. She was close enough to the road to be able to follow it, but far enough to be able to completely hide in the brush if necessary.

She heard the car long before it was in sight, driving slowly down the road. She saw the driver and made herself just visible to the driver if he was alert. The car was not what she expected from the NID and the driver was alone. No problem at all, not even a challenge.

The car suddenly stopped and the window rolled down, "Carra, get into the car now!"

Carra slowly stood to her feet, "Maybourne, what a pleasant . . . and convenient surprise!" Her words were slow and deliberate. She wanted him to get the message, and to test him.

"In a short time there'll be a bunch of people, the wrong people, looking for you. We need to get you out of here right now!" He looked worried.

Carra put her finger on the side of her head as though thinking, "It is also very suspicious that you would show up right now. What are you doing here? You're not supposed to even be on Earth" She cautiously took a few steps forward, wanting a better view of the road right now. She didn't turn her head, but took in the roadside. Nobody was there.

"We don't have time for this! Get in now! Hey, how did you know who I was?"

Carra sat down, testing him. "You're a little slow, but the circumstances might explain that. Tell me what you're doing here."

Maybourne became frustrated, "I came to see Jack to tell him there were plans to kidnap you next week. When I got here I saw military trucks full of men headed down the street. I followed them to the school and overheard them say you were missing and making plans to search for you. I also saw some shady characters looking on and figured they missed you. I started looking for you. I guess my information was faulty or incomplete."

Carra showed distrust on her face and in her voice, "likely story. Why would you care about them kidnapping me? Why is there a ridge on your front tire from the rim to the tread?"

"Huh? People are hunting you down and you want to know about a tire? What is wrong with you?"

Carra ignored him and approached the tire and read it. "Steel belted radial." She examined the tire and felt around it, like a wood craftsman would feel a piece of lumber he was about to start work on. She decided to push him to his limits. "Radial, around. My guess is that there is an overlap that makes this area thicker. Is there a place where I can get a tire to dissect?"

Maybourne was getting upset, "forget about the tire! Get in the car or I'll just go ahead and leave!"

"Why did you think the kidnapping would be next week?"

Maybourne sighed, "the information was a bit cryptic, but it was supposed to happen someplace away from school. I couldn't tell where."

Carra still examining the tire responded, "Zoo."

"Huh?"

"We were going to go to the zoo next week. I wanted to ask someone there about how worms have sex . . . and about how they can see where they are going." She wanted to keep him off balance, see if he would slip up somehow.

"Worms! Tires! Sex? Oh, brother, how could you possibly be important to them, and why did they push it up to today?"

Carra smiled. He wasn't going to break, but he was getting properly frustrated at her, "Probably because I was," she paused for effect and then became extremely sarcastic, "_soooo naughty_ last night," then quickly switching to a more serious tone, "and cut off their last connection to Stargate Command. I found some code hidden on several computers. Very advanced. Alone they looked like programming bugs, but they worked together to send reports to someone. I guess someone didn't like getting cut off."

"How old are you!" Maybourne was totally off balance mentally by her seeming schizophrenia, bouncing from child, to scientist, to villain.

"Eight, my years. Not much different than your years. 360 days to a year, approximately 26.2587 of your hours to a day."

"Approximately?" Now she was a mathematician.

Carra stood up, took off her backpack and pulled out a netbook and started typing.

"What are you doing now?"

"Checking out your story. I already know some of it fits." She was seemingly focused on the screen and the unseen information it contained. "How did you get back to Earth?"

"Don't you think they'll find you if you start looking around?"

"Not yet."

"Yet?" She intended to be found? Just what was this girl up to?

Carra typed away and looked a few more times "Rats. Not what I wanted to see."

Maybourne looked around nervously, "so I take it you're not going to go with me. I'm leaving. You're crazy."

Maybourne put the car in gear, but Carra responded, "just a minute while I think." She was silent for several moments. Maybourne nervously checked his mirrors. He didn't want to be caught. One more test. "How did you get back to Earth?"

"Long story. If you come with me I'll tell you all about it." Maybourne was in a hurry to leave, with or without her. She stared at him in a childish sort of way that would make any daddy give in to her little girl. "I found an Ancient travel device in some ruins and used it to get back here to pick up some stuff. Unfortunately, it only worked one way."

"Yea, it's kinda nasty that way, huh? They couldn't figure out how to store enough power to do a two-way trip. I hope you kept it. In another eleven years it will be powered back up for the return trip. How did you find me?"

Maybourne shook his head, nervously tapping the wheel, anxious to get out of there, "I had no idea except that I didn't expect you to go straight to either Fraiser's house or anyone on SG-1 or to Stargate Command. I just flipped a coin and hoped." Carra started typing some more. "What are you doing now?"

"That's an interesting shortcut to dividing the diameter of your moon by the number of times my teachers refused to answer my questions. Just checking my email. I want to see if Professor Wagner of Columbia University in Astrophysics answered my email. Nope, no answer yet."

"Then they'll definitely find us. I'm leaving! You're on your own."

Mayboure was ready to go, but Carra quickly opened the door and got in, "of course they will know. How else will we lead them in the wrong direction if I don't give them a clue where I want them to be?"

Maybourne turned to her and smiled sly smile, "are you sure you are not NID?"

"Master Goulet was right about you. There is hope for you. He wants to meet you."

Maybourne was shocked, "Goulet is dead . . . isn't he?"

"DRIVE!"

Maybourne turned the car around, pulled off through a well-worn field and off across country. "Let's go to El Paso."

"Why El Paso?" She knew where she wanted to go. She had something planned, but what?

"The number of Chinese characters on their keyboards times O'Neill's phone number."

"Huh? Let me guess, no pattern." The car was bouncing around in the field. The field was freshly cut and the tracks blended in with the surroundings. He could be on the highway in about fifteen minutes heading away from town. The NID would be heading in the wrong direction.

"I hope you have enough of your 4.7865 million on you in cash to last for 4 days." Maybourne was shocked! She knew all about him! Did she know his bank account number too? Probably. She obviously knew he was back on Earth. That money came after he returned!

General Hammond arrived at the school and met with SG-1. "So what happened here. Any idea where Carra is?"

Jack filled in the General on what they had found out so far, "Carra was taken to the school psychiatrist by one of the teachers. The psychiatrist said she went out to go to the bathroom, but never returned. We are also missing a substitute teacher and found her normal teacher at home drugged and unconscious."

A girl tugged at Carter's pants, "did Carra do something bad to someone? I thought she was out on her usual trip for bugs."

Sam turned around and knelt down to talk face to face with the girl, "what do you mean?"

"I saw her running into the woods, but I didn't say anything. Will she be in trouble?"

Sam was worried, "did you see anybody follow her?"

"No. I was waiting for her to come back to talk to her. She's a real good listener. I like talking to her. She's funny and very, very smart. I don't care what the teacher says."

Sam laughed. Carra seemed to have that effect on almost everybody, anybody who took the time to listen and patience to understand her. "Yes, Carra is a very intelligent young lady. She's been helping us a lot since she came here. I think the people after her are the ones in trouble." The girl smiled and gave Sam a hug. "Don't tell anyone what you said. Just say you are worried about her, okay?"

The girl smiled and continued, "I hope she isn't with Miss Taylor."

"The substitute teacher?"

"Yea. Betty and me were talking about her. We didn't like the way she looked at Carra. We told Carra, but she just laughed and said she knew everything. She said we were right and I guess we were." She got suddenly quiet and looked around, "Is somebody here named Sam?"

"That's my name, Sam. It's short for Samantha. Everybody calls me Sam."

The girl looked into Carter's eyes, examining her and finally continued whispering, "Ok. I don't know what she meant. It was weird at the time but she said to ask Sam why they always drive a white van. Do you know what she meant?"

Sam chuckled, "thank you, I do. Carra's gonna be just fine. I don't think I can say the same for the people trying to get her."

The girl smiled, satisfied with Sam's encouragement. Sam ran to the rest of the team, who walked away to give her and the girl space to talk in private.

"She's alone and expected this. She gave 'em the slip. I suggest we focus on those following her. They're driving a white van."

Jack added, "they like to keep their enemy close. So, we find them and she will be close ahead, right?"

Daniel was surprised at Jack's insight, "you've been hanging around her too, huh Jack?"

"Ok, you found me out. Do you think they have a chance against a scared little girl?"

Hammond laughed, "I pity the fool that tries to fool with her. Do you think she planned this?" The smile on his face was observed by the little girl who talked to Sam. She whispered some encouragement to her friend, Betty, who responded with a smile.

"Actually sir," Sam responded, "I think she just anticipated it and allowed for it, but I don't think she planned it. From what I see she just knows how to adapt and have fun. She's imaginative and _that's_ what makes her dangerous . . . to them."

A soldier ran to the group and handed them a paper, "sirs, I found this report in the trash. It's," he shook his head, not quite sure how to describe it, "she wrote a report today about alternate energy sources. It's the silliest thing I ever read!"

Sam took the paper and started laughing, "A pipeline to the sun?"

Daniel took the paper. He pulled out his pen and started circling words, "She does this to me all the time. It's a hidden word game and it's in four different languages, Phoenician, phonetically of course, German, Goa'uld, again phonetically, and Spanish. White van, black truck."

Jack was a little frustrated with Daniel, "she sure wants to make sure we know what to look for. Does she give us an address to these guys or a license plate?" Although he wouldn't admit it out loud, he was beginning to like her a little.

"Not that I see."

Mayes came walking up, mumbling and typing on his phone gave and gave them an absentminded salute, too focused on his phone, "I'm amazed that anybody can learn anything from these teachers."

Jack was frustrated, as always, "Mayes, what are you mumbling about."

Mayes, snapping to attention, "sorry sir. Some of us were talking to Carra's other teachers. The one that took her to the psychiatrist is mind-boggling. We think SHE needs the psycho ward!" Jack grunted and Mayes went back to the subject at hand, "sorry sir. Carra asked a perfectly legitimate, okay, a little weird question, that set this teacher off and it got us to thinking. I calculated the circumference of the moon and divided by an estimate of the number of probable questions that she got this reaction to and hopefully we will be able to find her."

"Mayes, no wonder you dropped out of school." Mayes laughed, which made Jack angry. "What is so funny soldier!"

"Sorry sir. It IS a wonder I stayed in as long as I did. Anyway, we were talking and it was something the teacher said and reminded us of what Carra says. Carra loves puzzles and the C.S.I. and we tried to think like her. Where's a map of the area. I want to confirm this calculation."

Jack pointed to the table and board that were set up as a base. Mayes looked over the map and at his phone. He pointed to a spot on the map and spoke to Jack, "right here sir. I think she went this way."

Jack look at Sam with a questioning glance. Daniel spoke up, "it's as good a place as any to start."

"And she left a clue with her friend over there. Why not with Mayes, too?" Daniel and Sam had a point. Besides, Jack would feel better out in the field and it wasn't that far away. If they found something they could get going on the trail. If they were in the wrong place they weren't too far away.

The General overheard and gave the command, trusting in his troops, "take a crew with you. Let me know if you find anything."


	3. Getting to Know You

Getting to Know You

Carra kept asking Maybourne questions about all kinds of things. Back at the meeting he was anxious to avoid detection. Now on the road, in an element he was more comfortable with, she needed to know how patient Maybourne would be and she wanted to learn. She also wanted to test how well he could think on his feet.

"Maybourne, what do you think the purpose is for mosquitoes?"

Maybourne laughed. She had asked some challenging and thoughtful questions about how things worked, but this was different. He took the question seriously, "Mosquitoes? There's a joke about that. Why didn't Noah kill the mosquitoes on the ark?"

"Who's Noah and what's an arc? I assume it is _not_ a portion of a circle."

"I need to get you a Bible. Most motel rooms have one, so you can read up on it there. Anyway, I don't see any purpose for mosquitoes other than as food for bats and birds."

Carra was delighted, "thank you, Maybourne! You're the first one to give me any kind of thoughtful answer." Carra leaned over and gave Maybourne a kiss on the cheek. Once they got about twenty miles away Carra had moved to the front seat, out of hiding. Maybourne was not comfortable with Carra's reaction.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I think you might be ok."

Maybourne was thoroughly confused and agitated by this, "I came to warn Jack about your kidnapping and ended up helping you get away. You didn't trust me for that, but you trust me for answering a question about a mosquito?" The lack of trust was what hurt him the most. He was trying to do the right thing, but nobody really believed him, not Jack and not Carra.

"You _still_ might be working for Kinsey." The best fighter jets are those that are unstable, but still controllable. How good a fighter was Maybourne? She needed to know the capability of her partner. She needed to know his limits. Was he stable enough to stay on his feet, but unstable enough to instantly adapt?

"Kinsey! How do you know about him and why are you so sure it's him?"

Carra shrugged, "I don't know it's him. Time will tell. Do you know how worms see to get around?" Maybourne was experienced in espionage, but this girl was great. Even understanding what she was doing didn't help Maybourne succumb to her tricks, keeping him totally off balance. Either that or she was just naturally annoying. Then again, maybe she was both.

SG-1 along with about a dozen other soldiers were out in the field looking for evidence of Carra. She was too good to leave any evidence in the area, but if someone found her Sam was convinced she would leave some evidence behind to find her.

Jack's phone rang, "O'Neill here."

"This is Harriman. I have some good news for you."

"You found Carra!"

"No sir, but we think we found out who entered the code into the computers and we many have a lead on Carra. I started looking at all the satellite data and found a blip just east of town about an hour after Carra disappeared. It's about 150 to 160 yards east of farm road 165 and YY."

O'Neill looked up at the road signs, farm road 165 and YY. "Mayes, take your people 150 yards east of this intersection and start looking there!" Jack turned back to the phone, "thanks Harriman. That's Wayne, right."

"Walter, sir. Also, there was another blip on the satellite about a half hour later 20 miles north."

"WHAT! How did she get there that fast? How do you know it's her?"

"Carra was asking if we could send signals directly to the satellite with our existing computers and Wi-Fi when she was pulling off that code last night, sir. That's how I got the idea to look at the satellite data."

Carra was full of surprises. Jack told the group to keep looking for clues. "Somehow she has a ride. I hope it's not with that Taylor woman." Jack and Sam got in Jack's truck and Teal'c joined Daniel in his car and they set out for the coordinates Walter gave them.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions." Maybourne was starting to get a headache from all the questions Carra had.

"Oh, look! A cow is going to give birth! Stop so we can watch." Carra was excited, bouncing in her seat.

"We have the NID looking for us and you want to stop to watch a cow give birth?"

Carra showed him her laptop, "the NID is right here, about 112 miles north of us. They're going in the wrong direction."

Maybourne was confused. How did she know where they were, down to the mile, no less?

"Their GPS locator and spy satellite images."

Maybourne was beginning to really like this annoying girl, "you hacked into the satellite computers? I think I like you."

Maybourne pulled over, content that she had some sense. "Better yet, it's through the NID site and they don't even know it."

Maybourne laughed heartily. He definitely liked her devious mind, "how did you do that?

"Let's watch a miracle."

They got out of the car and sat down at the edge of the ditch to watch. Carra laid down, head resting in her hands.

"Why do you care so much about what happens to me?" She still wanted answers, her legs kicking in the air. Her questions were more casual now in this environment.

Maybourne, still nervous about stopping answered her, "I don't know what you're doing, but there are changes in SGC because of you. You seem to be doing more to help us than either the Tok'ra or the Asgard."

"So you are concerned about me because I'm helping you?"

Maybourne looked down are the girl by his side. He had trouble comprehending such deep questions from such a young child. "When I saw what happened to this Goulet Goa'uld I almost cheered. Then I saw them shoot that girl in the back and that woman who tried to protect the bikers who jumped on the guy who shot the girl. I snapped. I don't like what the NID has become. They're more of a threat to Earth than the Goa'uld."

"What do you see?" Always off balance. She was real good. But he had nothing to hide from her, so other than the annoyance of trying to keep up with her he just played along and answered her questions, hesitating only to try to keep up with her constantly changing subjects.

"Huh? I see a bunch of cows and one giving birth."

"No, don't tell me what you think I want to hear. Tell me what you see."

Maybourne sighed. This was something new. Was she up to something? "Ok, I see a barbed wire fence. I see . . . 14 cows and one bull. The bull is mostly black with a few spots of brown and some white. I see some cow pies."

"Cow pies?" Was he starting to play her?

Maybourne pointed to a cow dropping near the fence. "Ahh, cow pies, I can see why someone would call them a pie. Anything else?" She guessed it was some Earth expression.

Maybourne looked around again and started giving more detail, "I see a small group of trees, maple, an oak, and a few pine trees, Christmas trees."

"What's a Christmas tree?"

"December 25th is Christmas, a time when Santa Claus brings presents to all the good little girls and boys across the world. They cut down a pine tree like that Spruce over there," pointing to an evergreen, "put it in their house, and decorate it with lights and glass balls and other ornaments. People exchange gifts and sing holiday songs and watch Christmas movies. It's supposedly a time of good cheer, but I don't buy it."

"That's silly. One person gives gifts to all the children of the world in one day?"

"One night. Actually it's the parents who give their children gifts. There is no Santa Claus. It makes for good songs and good movies, but it really doesn't change people."

"You don't sound like you like what you Earth people are like. Why're you trying to save them?"

Maybourne was getting uncomfortable with the new line of questioning. He remembered what the woman said on the news report, how Carra and the group helped her and protected her from her abusive husband. Was that what this was all about now, genuine concern about him? "Maybe I'm just hopeful. I had an aunt who loved the holidays and lived like that, in that joy, all year long. She was a wonderful lady. She gave us gifts, and she gave herself. I used to enjoy being with her."

Carra recognized the hurt in his voice. She debated about pressing in, but decided to gently press on, no longer testing. "Something happened?" She turned to face him.

Maybourne, lost now in the memories, soothed by the change in her questioning and tone of voice. It was no longer testing. He recognized that. She seemed to be addressing him, not his loyalty, sounding much like his aunt. "She had cancer. Nobody expected her to survive, but she did. Then a drunk driver ran a red light and killed her. He walked off and left the scene. They found him the next morning, still drinking."

Carra sat up and gave Maybourne a big hug and cried. Maybourne broke down, crying with her. Nobody had ever been able to break through like she did. Was it her constant questioning or was it something deeper? He couldn't look her in the face. He wasn't ready.

After a while the calf came out. Maybourne noticed and told her, "look at that! Here comes the calf!" He sat watching it. He never saw that before. Somehow it was an amazing sight.

"Thank you. Thank you for telling me about your aunt. I'm sorry you lost her. She sounds like a wonderful lady. I wish I could have met her."

"I haven't told anybody about her. Nobody wanted to listen to me. Thank you for listening."

Maybourne continued watching the calf struggle to stand. Carra continued studying Maybourne. He needed a distraction, so she continued going after him, but did so gently. "Do you seen anything else now?" There was a gentleness in this questioning that shocked Maybourne back to the reality of the situation. There was also more openness in his response. She didn't seem to be testing him anymore.

"I see a donkey."

Carra, looked all around, no donkey in sight, "a donkey? Where?" It was unusual for her to miss something, especially as big as a donkey.

"Look up," said Maybourne, pointing at a cloud.

Carra laughed uncontrollably and after settling down some she continued in a rapid, professional manner, "Ok, you are not working for NID. We have some talking to do. Some serious talk. First, Master Goulet and Lady Carbo did die five weeks ago, but that was the plan, sort of. We had a sarcophagus and only expected Master Goulet to die and possibly Lizza. When we helped Carol escape from that abuser that changed everything. We had to protect her and we also had to protect those bikers that got involved. If Lizza had been hurt more severely we would not have been able to save Master Goulet. He insisted that he be the last one to use the sarcophagus if others needed it. Lady Carbo was killed so we had to revive her first. Lizza refused to get in. She was seriously hurt, but would survive long enough to revive her father first.

"Lizza is Goa'ul's daughter?" Maybourne was confused, by both the information and the sudden change in Carra.

"And Lady Carbo, not a Goa'uld, is his wife. That was mainly Lizza's plan. Lady Carbo and I were supposed to stay with Carol, but she couldn't let the NID shoot those bikers, so I stayed back to protect Carol. By the way, Carol is with our crew trying to save your unit from that black hole. We're not sure we can do it, but we'll do their best."

"They're not lost too?"

"We don't know. Black holes are very unusual and do _not_ follow the normal rules. They won't know until they get there and examine it more carefully."

Maybourne's head was swimming. Carra suddenly jumped from interrogation to briefing. He was also confused by all the help they were seemingly giving away for free. Now he was the one needing answers, and Carra seemed to be open to giving them. "So why did you come here?"

"For about two thousand years we have been in seclusion, building and preparing for this day. Four hundred years ago a prophet told us when to return to earth to help defeat the Goa'uld, so we came when the prophet told us."

Maybourne was confused about this talk of prophets. "Why did you leave Earth?"

"Earth became a protected planet two thousand years ago. It's time for that protection to extend beyond Earth to all the planets. My people were never here very often anyway, mainly staying to ourselves. Actually, they aren't my people. They gave rare sanctuary to my great-great grandfather."

"What do you mean protected for two thousand years? The Asgard made the treaty to protect the Earth only 2 years ago."

"No, you have been protected for almost two thousand years. How many Goa'uld 'gods' were here two thousand years ago?"

"About 8 or 9 that we know about."

Carra waited for his words to linger in his mind, "what happened to them?"

"They all left. We don't really know why."

Again, she let the words sit on his mind, letting him drive for more, "what do the Goa'uld do when they abandon a planet?"

"They destroy it, make it unlivable." His own words sank in. "Say, why didn't they destroy the Earth?"

"We only know a man came and warned us away from the Earth because it became a protected planet. We spent our time building our technology and living like the man said to live. Our planet is now a wonderful place to live. The Tok'ra partially followed that man. The Goa'uld simply left. Their judgment is about to occur with your help."

Maybourne seemed confused, the implication of her words where playing games in his mind. "You have the technology to fight the Goa'uld. We don't. Why do you need our help?"

She looked him in the eyes. His were longing for answers that were never asked, questions that should have been asked long ago. "You are the Chosen. We cannot defeat them without your help. You have already done more damage in these few years than the Tok'ra did in two thousand years because you are the Chosen ones, you are the favored ones. Time to get on the road and give the NID something to follow, but not too close."

Maybourne was pleasantly surprised by the change in Carra and her openness. He also recognized her devious ways with her enemies. "What mischief do you have planned this time?"

"Not much. I just want to keep them focused on me long enough to give the Air Force enough time to track the bugging of SGC to Kinsey."

"If you know it's him, why didn't you just tell us?" Maybourne was a little angry at this.

"How will you learn if it's just given to you? _Your_ minds are your best weapons. My job is to help you arm your weapons. We want to combine our technology with your protected status and your minds."

Maybourne and Carra continued talking in the car with Carra occasionally checking the computer and monitoring the NID movements. Maybourne didn't expect this much information or having it so freely given to him. Actually, Carra drew most of the answers to his questions out of his own understanding and knowledge. She filled in some facts, but she held nothing back other than details of her current findings. She also didn't answer many technical questions. Still, Maybourne was thrilled to get so much information from her.

At dinner it was Carra's turn to ask some questions, almost all about the Earth cultures. Maybourne knew a lot, but many left him stumped. After dinner they were both quite for the most part. Maybourne had a lot of information to process through his mind and Carra allowed him time to think.

She played on her computer and searched the internet, keeping Maybourne advised on the position of the NID. They were a very comfortable hundred and fifty miles away. One car passed by them to meet up with the other group, but the passing was nearly forty miles to the left of them. Maybourne admired her ability to manipulate them.

They stopped at a motel for the night and Maybourne gave Carra the Bible from the desk drawer to read. She absorbed pages at a time, excited the more she read.

Carra after reading about a hundred pages she asked about getting her own copy. "We can pick one up in the morning."

Carra was excited, "excellent! The front says this is a translation. Can I get one in the original language?"

Maybourne was stumped at that one. He didn't know about that, but could find out easily enough.

"You get some sleep. I'm going out by the pool to finish reading this Bible. I should be done in a few hours."

Maybourne looked concerned, "I don't think that's a good idea being outside alone."

"The NID is hours away looking in the wrong areas."

"I don't like the looks of this neighborhood. It's not right for you to be alone."

Carra gave him a sly smile, "its ok. I'm Jaffa trained. I beat Jack in a little practice."

Maybourne looked very surprised, "you beat Jack?" Carra just kept walking out the door. Maybourne took off only his shirt and shoes, splashed some water on his face and slipped into the bed by the door.

It was only about two hours later that he heard a commotion outside and a young man yelling in pain. Maybourne jumped out of bed, gun in hand, and opened the door just after another scream. He expected trouble, but was totally unprepared for the sight before him, causing him to hesitate ever so slightly. If it was a movie he would be laughing, but this was real and the four young men, or rather teens trying to be men, were hustling an "innocent" young girl. One teen was bent over, hands holding his badly bleeding nose. Another was holding his right wrist that was in a very unnatural position. The third was holding a cute eight year old girl who was seemingly oblivious to the whole situation, still reading her book. The forth was holding a knife and ready to use it on Carra. Maybourne would have shot him instantly, but the sudden blur of legs from the little girl distracted him.

Carra noticed the knife and waited until the youth came just close enough to reach with a powerful, arching crescent kick with the side of her foot. The teen holding her in a tight grip actually help stabilize her, allowing her to knock the knife cleanly from his hand. On the way down it was instantly joined with the other leg, looking like she was riding a human stationary bike, still casually reading her Bible. The stationary bike doubled over, letting go of his rider.

On her way down Carra widened her stance and landed in a nice balanced stance like a ballet dancer, smoothly jumped forward about a foot and in the same motion rolled on her back. As soon as she landed she shot out her legs in a double mule kick to the fourth boy's shins, sending him to the ground in agony. Maybourne snapped out of it by the fourth boy's fall and yell in pain. The three others abandoned their downed comrade, running away as quickly as they could after the thrashing this little girl inflicted on not only their body, but egos as well.

Carra calmly approached the terrified and abandoned youth looking compassionately in his eyes. A few feet away she said, "your friends don't seem to care much about you. I care about you. What's your name?"

Confused by her words and gentleness, but still scared of this little girl, he shyly responded, "Freddie." She gently approached him, knelt down and touched his shins and seemed to be saying something over them. The boy was now even more shocked as the pain seemed to be going away. "Freddie, let's go sit down and talk." Looking at Maybourne with his gun still aiming where Freddie was standing before, in a state of shock and confusion, she calmly whispered just loud enough for him to hear, "go back inside. I told you I could take care of myself. Me and my new friend Freddie are going to get to know each other better." Was he dreaming or did this eight year old actually take care of four gang members?

Carra took Freddie by the hand and led him to some chairs by the pool. She motioned to Maybourne to go inside as he was still trying to take in what he just saw. He turned and started for the door, pinching himself to see if he was still sleeping. "I think I'm in an alternate universe."


	4. Training Begins

Training Begins

Maybourne hardly slept that night, struggling to comprehend what he saw. When he finally got out of bed Carra was not in the room. Rushing outside he took in an even more bizarre sight. There was Carra asleep in a lounger, an open Bible lying face down on her belly, with not only Freddie, but the three other gang members from the night before, along with two more joining them, sleeping on the ground around her, creating a barrier between her and the world, with several knives and two pistols at her feet, laid out as though an offering to a god, in this case, an eight year old goddess.

Carra, hearing the door open, woke up slowly, stretched out her arms and legs, turned to Maybourne and smiled and waved at him. Maybourne looked like a zombie as he turned around and went back into the room. After shutting the door he just stood there, trying to imagine what happened the night before, but his brain still could not take hold of the scene. He imagined the mind control of Seth, but she was not a Goa'uld. Or was she? Maybe she had some hidden technology? If so, why didn't she use it on him? Maybe she did! But, no, he reasoned, he was still questioning her actions and motives. He, like O'Neil, was still skeptical. It came with their duties and is what kept them alive in combat, especially with the Goa'uld.

Maybourne quickly dressed and went outside to find all the gang members awake and standing in line to shake her hand and give her a hug. Freddie saw Maybourne and walked over to him, head down in a submissive posture, hands folded in front of him. "I'm sorry for what we did, and tried to do, to your niece last night. Please forgive me."

Maybourne slowly lifted his hand to Freddie's outstretched hand and could barely mumble a response. This was definitely an alternate universe I transported into, Maybourne reasoned. Just who, or what, was he involved in?

Freddie ran back to his friends who were now walking away. They suddenly stopped and got into a huddle. Freddie reached into his pocket, pulled out his cell phone and ran back to Carra, taking his hat, his prized gang colors, handed her the phone and his hat. Carra was now an honorary gang member! Freddie gave her a hug again and thanked her, turned and returned to the rest of the gang.

Maybourne and Carra walked over to the motel office and had breakfast there. Across the street was a little second-hand shop where Maybourne bought both Carra and himself some clothes. Maybourne was't prepared for an extended mission. He intended to deliver a message and leave, but now it looked like it would be several days before he would get back to his 'vacation.' Back in the car they continue their conversation, with Carra answering all of Maybourne's questions, to the shock of Maybourne.

"I don't get this. You are under a Goa'uld and you're giving me information that even the Tok'ra haven't given us. What's the catch?" Maybourne kept looking for the cost of this information and help. He didn't believe they didn't want anything in return.

"We have a common goal, defeat the Goa'uld. We need your help to do it. We have the technology, but technology will not defeat them. We need your protection."

"But what do you gain? Does Goulet then become supreme Goa'uld?"

"That is not for him to decide, but for _Him_ to decide."

"Him who?"

Carra thought long on this one. She knew it would be hard to explain, "we don't know who he is. He told us to prepare to fight them almost two thousand years ago. We have been at peace for all that time, exploring and developing technology under His guidance. His prophet 400 years ago told us to return to earth this year to help you and partner with you. So we offer you help because He said so. I do want an amusement park. That was fun! All we really ask for is your friendship. That is the most valuable thing in the universe. Okay, we have occasionally messed around with the Goa'uld, causing infighting in alliances from time to time and of course testing out our new technology. It's kinda fun to ram through a mothership." She got almost giddy, "I got to do that last year."

Amusement park? Why the fixation on amusement parks? "So you still worship a Goa'uld."

"No, not a Goa'uld, a god, a real god."

Maybourne didn't buy this real god bit.

"Four hundred years ago his prophet told us to come here in the perfect timing. He drove the Goa'uld away from this planet. He'guided us to a society where people are at peace and take care of one another, just as we cared for Carol. We don't ask anything in return. We don't care about treaties. Friends don't need treaties. We just give when there is a need. You just need to follow directions." Without looking away from her computer screen she continued, "here's your chance to show your friendship to your own. That driver up there has a flat. Will you help her fix it?"

"But," how did she know? He didn't like stopping for strangers, but he needed a break, "ok."

Maybourne reluctantly pulled over and the woman got back in her car, carrying her tire iron. Maybourne got out and approached the car. "Ma'am, you're very smart to get into your car. However, I need your tire iron if I'm going to fix your car."

Her response was unexpected, "it doesn't matter. My spare's flat too."

"No problem." He turned around and went back to the car and opened the trunk, pulled out a can of fix-a-flat. Maybourne was prepared. In his line of business there is only unprepared and Maybourne was prepared That's how he survived in this business. Carra got out of the car and sat on Maybourne's hood.

He was still trying to figure out why he stopped as he filled the tire, watching it rise. This just wasn't right. When the can was empty he said, "that should get you to a station to fix the tire. There's a gas station in the town back there. They should be able to fix you up."

The woman smiled cautiously and thanked Maybourne. "How much?"

Maybourne forced a smile and waved a hand, "Do something nice for someone today." Just where did that come from, he wondered? Was Carra doing something to him?

The woman cautiously watched Maybourne in her side view mirror, then noticed the girl sitting on the hood, playing with something, some sort of bug. Something drove her to open the door and get a better look. Something broke loose inside her and as Maybourne reached for his door handle she ran at him and embraced him. "That's about the nicest thing anybody did for me in a long time." With tears in her eyes she added, "thank you."

The woman looked at Carra and went over and gave her a hug, too. She felt like she floated back to her car. Maybourne just stood there staring at Carra. What was it about her that affected people like that?

After the woman turned around and drove off they got back into the car. As the shock wore off he began to think about the experience. It actually felt good to help that woman. Carra looked at his face and commented, "you're smiling, a very nice smile too. Did you enjoy that? Did you enjoy seeing her smile?"

Was she a mind reader? She seemed to see deep into his heart, "yes, yes I did enjoy that."

"Isn't being nice more fun that being nasty?"

Maybourne thought he found out what made Carra like she was. "That's why you do what you do, because you enjoy seeing people smile?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Well, that's part of it, but not really what it's about. That's a bonus. It's about being."

Maybourne waited for the rest, but it didn't come. "Being what?"

"Your language doesn't have a way to explain it well. Neither does ours. I'll have to look for some way to better explain it. We need to pick up a gas can at the next town and fill it up. Someone will be needing gas next."

"Did you see that on your satellite hack?" Was he being set up? He figured the man and his son were a setup. It was too convenient the way the camera caught everything a few weeks earlier. Was this the same thing?

Carra just smiled.

Strangely Carra was looking out the window, but typing away madly at the keyboard for about three minutes. Carra did some strange things before, so he didn't question her about this. At the next town Maybourne bought a small two gallon gas can at the small general store. At the gas station he filled it up, just shaking his head, trying to figure out what was going on. About three miles out of town there was a car on the shoulder on the opposite side of the road.

"There's your empty gas tank. Go help him out."

"How did you know!" Just what did he put himself into with this alien?

"It's for you to figure out. Just go enjoy being."

Maybourne got out of the car and approached the man. "Do you happen to be out of gas?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. I was so focused on an appointment I have I forgot to look at my gas gauge this morning. Your timing is perfect! I just ran out only few minutes ago."

"A few minutes?" He turned around and gave Carra a questioning look, turned and walked over to the trunk and pulled out the gas can. Stopping by the car door he leaned over and spoke through the rolled down window, "okay, he only stopped a few minutes ago. How did you know he would be here? Did you arrange this somehow?"

Carra only smiled and said, "you need to discover the answer yourself. Directions." She opened the glove box and pulled out the owner's manual and started reading it.

As Maybourne approached the other car the driver questioned him, "did I hear right, did that young lady knew someone would run out of gas?"

"Yea," glancing at Carra. "She told me about fifteen minutes ago."

"She's a prophetess?"

Maybourne shrugged his shoulders, "I wish I knew what she was."

"You sound like you just met her," with a concerned look on his face.

Maybourne looked at Carra, "we just met yesterday. I had no idea what my niece was like. She's full of surprises. She's teaching me a lot, giving me a lot to think about."

"Where's her parents? Shouldn't she be in school?" He was not convinced of the situation yet.

"They're explorers and I came over to take care of her, like she needs any care. As far as school goes, she's smarter and knows more than all her teachers." Maybourne looked over at her and with a hint of admiration, "She could go to Harvard and teach a class on just about any subject and be better than any professor there. All of life is her schoolroom."

With just a little reassurance the man continued to prod a little deeper, "a protégé, huh? I never met one of those before." He walked over to Carra. "Why aren't you in school young lady?"

"School is boring. The teachers don't know how worms can see to get around. They don't know why butterflies are so colorful or why bees are only black and yellow. The math they use is so simple, but they struggle to give useful applications. I finished my math book in one day and the science book the next day." Sighing, "way too simple. Some of the children have some great questions, but the teachers won't help them find the answers." She paused and smiled, almost singing, "I like Dr. Fraiser's or Major Carter's biology and quantum physics textbooks. They're a lot more fun and useful."

"Quantum physics? Isn't that a little heavy for someone your age? What did you learn?"

Carra's eyes lit up with excitement, "well, it gave me some new perspectives on understanding black holes. My daddy would be pleased to read those books. I need to do some experiments on nuclear energy and might find a solution to nuclear waste by converting it to usable fuel through manipulation of pulse multi-wave lasers to modify the electron structure of the waste material to convert it to more stable and usable elements. When I get back to work I need to talk more to Sam to get her to see this."

"Sam? Work?" Obviously this child is out of her mind, possibly on drugs.

"I work for the Air Force. Major Carter, Sam, is a soldier/scientist, a very good friend of mine. She's a great teacher and student of mine. I help out on all kinds of technical, medical and behavioral issues. I helped them see how to increase their gas mileage on all their vehicles. They're breaking down the code to do more. I help them to see how to improve their computer performance. I did a little code breaking and discovered an illegal hijacking of some information at a classified base. I work on some classified projects that I can't talk about." She hands him her computer. "Open up a program, any program."

The man takes the computer, an older computer. "This looks older than mine." He clicks on a program he is familiar with and it is instantly on the screen, fully loaded. He straightens up and in shock, "Wow! That's fast!"

"I maximized the capacity and speed of this laptop. By rewriting the BIOS it now also runs for three hours and about thirteen minutes. If I get a new battery, this one is wearing out, it should last for about nine hours and thirty two minutes. Say, would you like me to reprogram your car to get better gas mileage? It will only take a few minutes to hook up?"

Still skeptical and since it was a rented car anyway, "Uh, yea, I'd like to see that."

Carra grabbed her backpack and skipping to the man's car. As she opened the driver's door she immediately commented, "this is a rental. You don't live around here, do you?"

"No, I flew in for a job interview. How'd you know it was a rental?"

"Is it a job you'll like? I need your keys. It looks like my uncle's car, barren and too new for all the damage inside." The man hands her the keys. Carra rummaged through her backpack and pulled out a connection with a bunch of loose wires. She crawled under the steering wheel and started confidently hooking up wires to a connection. "I like it that every new car, no matter the make, has the same interface. It makes it easier to hack."

She crawled out and hooked the connector to her laptop, pulled up a program, put the key in the ignition and turned the ignition on. Instantly the screen filled with 0's and 1's. She paused, "let's see, rental. That means it probably gets filled with the cheapest gas possible," more to herself than to the two men, and started typing on the computer. "The Air Force happens to have the same model car in the car pool so I already had an interface for this car." After a few more numbers she stopped and pulled out the wires and started the car. "There you go. I hope you get the job. I might as well do our car while I have this out." She walked past Maybourne, who got his car key out and handed it to her as she passed by.

The man just looked at her with a blank look on his face, turned around and walked back to Maybourne. "What planet is she from?"

Staring at Carra, "I haven't figured that out yet." Turning back to the man, "good luck on your job interview." Maybourne waited for a car to pass and then walked back to his car, got in and put it in gear. "So prophetess, what happens next."

Carra laughed, "life is to be lived in the present. I don't really like it when I'm given too much of the future. Let's just go enjoy the adventure." She paused and looked at Maybourne until he was focused on her and her alone, "Be." There was something in her eyes and voice that he couldn't figure out. Did she know something?

"Be. What is Be?" Carra just smiled.

"Maybourne, I need your help on something."

Maybourne was startled. "You need _my_ help," turning to her, "I thought you knew everything."

Carra looked down and giggled, "I know what and who to ask. You might know more about something, or rather someone, that I need some advice about."

Maybourne turned back to the road and had a distanced look on his face, "Jack, you want to know about Jack O'Neill."

"You and Jack have a lot in common, but you don't seem so distant. We can talk, but Jack just avoids me or gives me sarcastic answers. I know that's his way, but I can't figure out just why. Do you know anything that can help me understand him, and maybe more about you?"

Maybourne relaxed a little. "You think if you can get me to help you it will open me up to you. I know these mind games. I'm an expert at them." He thought he had her there.

"You're not so good at them. You cared for me personally before you met me or you wouldn't have come in person to warn Jack. You would've simply called him. You also admire him and care for him as a person."

Maybourne almost spoke, but stopped, considering what Carra had said. He went over it all in his mind. The NID was out of control. He risked getting caught just to warn Jack. He could have simply called Jack or any of the SG-1 team. He could have called the General. He was also addicted to the adrenaline rush from risk, but none of this justified his actions. He admired warriors and Carra proved herself to be one last night. The more he got to know her the more he admired her. Still, his experience in combat, especially the Special Forces, conditioned him to remain alert and cautious. He survived by not getting attached, but this little eight year old alien girl was getting to him and he was scared. Jack was like he was because he got attached to his men. Was that better or worse? It made Jack successful at Stargate, but full of turmoil inside.

Carra usually filled the void by working on her computer, but not now. She could see Maybourne fighting a mental battle, but she would not push him. That wouldn't be of any help. He needed to sort things out on his own. She just sat there next to him looking out the window. She knew exactly where the NID was and roughly where their extras were expanding the search. She knew exactly where SG-1 was. If anything suspicious was occurring her program would warn her. Now was the time to let Maybourne fight a battle that he had to fight alone. If this mission took as long as she allowed, it might take Maybourne that long to finish his inner battle. It was more important for him to find the truth himself than for her to push him. Although she wanted Maybourne to open up fully and honestly to her it was more important for him to do it on his own with no excuse to blame her for his actions.

It was a silent ten minutes or more before he pulled off the main road and over to a field. Carra trusted Maybourne with her life. He had something going on that needed more dedicated thought or maybe a distraction. Maybe he just needed to go to the bathroom.

It was a lovely wooded area on the edge of a wheat field. The wheat seemed to be waving at them in the gentle breeze and the wooded area seemed to be set aside for a private picnic area. Maybourne didn't say a word and just sat there a few minutes, staring outside before finally opening the door and walking over to a tree. He stared at it a few minutes before sitting down, back against the tree, looking out into the field.

Carra stayed in the car for several minutes. Did she go too far? Finally she got out and slowly approached him. Almost in tears she apologized to him, "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

He slowly looked up at her face. Yes, she really did care, he decided. She was the genuine article. Her face reminded him of his aunt, his favorite aunt. That made the moment even more painful. She had inadvertently opened some old wounds, but it wasn't her fault. Along with the wounds were some wonderful memories Maybourne had long ago buried from his memory. "Is this messing up your plans with the NID? Do we need to get going?"

Carra gave a half-hearted chuckle through the tears, "I've been adapting to you all this time. This is no problem. You're more important than they are. If you want to stop I can get Jack to pick me up. Is that what you want?"

"Yes." His thoughts were at battle with neither side winning. "No." He wanted out, but he was a fighter and would see this through. Finally with some degree of confidence, "No. We never leave a comrade on the battlefield. We are seeing this mission through to the end!"

Still standing there, looking at Maybourne, "What can I do to help you?" Tearfully she apologized again, "My words hurt you. I'm so sorry. That wasn't my intention."

Maybourne spoke slowly, drifting between the personal Maybourne and the military Maybourne, "you were right, we both care about Jack. I do admire him. I admire any man who refuses to abandon his comrades. But that's part of his problem, too. He lost some very close friends and partners. That happens in our line of work. He got too close." Maybourne looked down sadly, "And I stayed too far away." Neither of them moved for several minutes. "Please sit down and tell me about your family . . . unless that messes up the mission too much."

Coming closer and sitting down, "right now _you_ are my mission. Our mission has always been about people, not a race or a planet. People. One person at a time."

Maybourne looked at her, his expression lost in the depth of that statement, "that's why you helped out Carol and the two people today?" As she sat down next to him he held out his hand to her and she took it. "That's what last night was about with Freddie and those gang members?"

"That's why I'm sitting under a tree with someone I met yesterday and got into his car when the people he used to work with were out trying to kidnap me and am now holding his hand." They both looked down at the entwined hands. "I have a bit of a confession to make. I knew you weren't working with Kinsey and the NID yesterday when you picked me up. You helped out Jack with that other Goa'uld and the look on your face when you ordered me in your car confirmed what Master Goulet said and we strongly suspected."

"Then why did you put me through that little test of yours?"

"What would you have thought of me if I jumped in with you right away?"

Maybourne paused and considered that question. Just what would he have thought of her? "As naive brainiac child who could be easily manipulated."

"I don't know what this brainiac thing is, but it doesn't sound good. Would you have trusted me to take care of us?"

Maybourne looked down, "No, I wouldn't have trusted you." He looked into the eyes of the little girl next to him. It was hard to imagine her as his equal, but after all that she had done yesterday and today, no, she was better than him at what he did. He could trust her with his life, as long as it was within the physical strength of an eight year old girl, a very athletic eight year old girl, to perform the task needed. If it came down to that, he was certain she could use her imaginative brain to find an alternative solution. Give her a capable firearm she could physically handle and he wouldn't hesitate to bring her into the most heated battle with him. No, hesitate was the wrong word. He would _want_ her at his side and covering his back. She didn't need him, but he needed her.

"Right now I need to get my mind elsewhere. This is too much right now. Please, tell me about your family."

Carra squeezed Maybourne's hand and he gave her a reassuring smile. "My parents are wonderful. I didn't tell you about my brother, Y'honatan, who is five years old. Daddy sometimes takes us to a star you call Aldebaran, much larger than your sun. It is not as colorful as your sun, but still beautiful. It's a little unusual in composition for a star that size, more heavy metals than normal and younger than you would expect. It is also more oval than you suspect, flattened by the speed of the rotation. Mother is a very good cook, but daddy is what you would call a gourmet chef, especially when we go camping. Daddy likes chicken, but the rest of us all like beef. He usually ends up cooking both. They'll stop whatever they are doing to play with us or talk to us." She looked at Maybourne to see if he was okay, but he seems worse. Very tenderly, "are you okay, Maybourne." She puts her other hand on top of his.

Maybourne was silent for some time. He took a deep breath and sighs, "my father was a sergeant in the Marines, a desk sergeant. His father was in combat in World War II when he was a teenager. His father died on Omaha Beach. My father was rarely home. I mean he was there in body, but not emotionally. He just came home, sat in his chair and drank a few beers all night. He never really got drunk often, but he just wasn't _there_. Do you know what I mean?" Maybourne looked into Carra's eyes and she returned the look and just nodded, frowning.

"Mother was frustrated with my father and left us when I was a teen. She also left my two younger brothers, but took our sister with her. My sister, Dora, was only two." He sat there in silence, with Carra now hugging his arm, softly weeping. He looked up and saw the clouds forming into thunderheads. "Thank you for listening to me. Nobody ever did that before. We're going to get into rain pretty soon so we better get back on the road."

"Are you okay to drive? We could pull over for a while if you want? I could send them in another direction and get rid of them?"

"I'm feeling a little better right now. Just see where they are and I need to drive. I think better on my feet than on my butt."

Carra chuckled through the tears, "Thank you for trusting me enough to talk to me. I'm sorry about your parents."

Good Samaritan

Maybourne smiled at her, not his usual sly smile, but a kind smile. He was definitely improving. He stood up and helped Carra up. There seemed to be a hint of joy in his walk as they walked hand in hand to the car, his mind eased, healed some, by talking. The cockiness that characterized him before was noticeably changed for the better and he seemed less tense. Suddenly he stopped and looked at her, his conditioning kicking in, "Did you just play me?" The tears in her eyes and the look of pain on her face were genuine. No she was not playing him. She really was concerned about how he felt and that troubled him. Nobody really cared for him since his aunt. "No, you really do care. I'm sorry." She didn't have to say anything, he knew he hurt her, but he also knew she understood, at least a little why he was like he was.

Once in the car Carra looked at Maybourne again and gave him a smile before opening her laptop with focused determination and checked the status of the NID and SG-1. She turned the laptop to face Maybourne and started pointing, "here's the black Suburban and here's the white van. The other two on the hunt are here and here. It looks like a third might be joining them here. Daniel is here and being followed by a fourth about a quarter mile back. Here's Jack. Everybody moved ahead of us a bit and we are now almost parallel with Jack over here."

"Acceptable. I don't see any reason to change the positions yet. Keep an eye on birddog 3."

Carra gave Maybourne a salute, "Yes Colonel." Maybourne laughed.

They traveled several miles in silence when something captured Maybourne's attention. "What do you see, Maybourne? Trouble?"

"There's a girl up there and she's abused." There was a hint of anger in Maybourne's voice. "It's going to rain. We need to pick her up." Looking at Carra. "Sorry. We can drop her off when we get to a town."

Carra smiled, "Time to be. She's our new primary mission."

Maybourne slowed to pick up the girl, but she just stopped and refused to get in. The rain just started gently dropping, but lightning was starting to come in and they could see sheets of rain coming down in the distance, heading their way. Maybourne got out of the car, but stayed in the opening, not wanting to frighten the girl. "The rain is coming and it's gonna be bad. You need to get out of the rain."

Carra climbed into the back seat and opened the back passenger door and waved the girl in. "It's okay. If you don't bite I won't either." The girl gave a halfhearted chuckle, looked around and ran to the car just moments before the deluge came.

Carra gave the girl a warm smile and Maybourne deliberately kept his attention on the road. "My name is Carra, and this is my uncle Harry. Glad you joined us. We're headed for El Paso. How far are you going?"

She gave Maybourne a look and refused to talk. "It's okay. You're safe with us," Maybourne gave her a warm, but quick smile.

The girl, hunched shoulders shyly said, "My, my name's Amanda."

Carra giggled, "Amanda means deserves love. That's a beautiful name. I like it."

"Did you say Carra? That's an unusual name."

"It means squared. Very stable. Are you from around here? Does the rain come in like this all the time?"

Amanda with her head still down, "This is a bit unusual. You can drop me off in the next town. I don't want to cause any trouble."

This girl needs our help, Maybourne thought. Carra can keep the NID away from us and we can get her to a safe spot. Maybe we can get SG-1 to pick her up. Those long-sleeved shirts she's wearing are covering up something. It's way too hot to be wearing them.

"Shouldn't you be in school," asked Amanda.

"I am in school. Life is school for me. The teachers in the regular school don't want to answer important questions."

"Important questions? Like what questions?"

"Like 'why are butterflies so colorful, but bees are all black and yellow?' and 'how do worms see to get around?' They give us simple math problems but have trouble explaining how to use what they're trying to teach. I went through my math book in about 2 hours, but the teacher wanted to see my calculations so I spent the rest of the day filling that out. They don't . . . "

"What! You did an entire math book in one day?"

"Yea, very boring. I liked Major Carter's quantum physics book much better. It put the math to use. That one took me all night to read."

"How old are you!" Turning to Maybourne, "Is she for real?"

Laughing, "more real than you can imagine. Maybe you should ask her what she did after school."

"Maybourne! That's classified!"

"I think I was better off in the rain! You guys are nuts! Let me out!"

Maybourne cut in, "Carra, what's the cube root of 100?"

With no hesitation, "4.64158883. Do you want more precision?"

Shocked, Amanda responds, "I don't believe you!"

Carra opened a spreadsheet and handed the laptop to Amanda, "Check it yourself. You can ask another question if you don't believe me."

Amanda took the computer, but couldn't figure out how to find cube roots. "I don't know how to use this thing."

"See the question mark in the top right corner? Click on it and ask there." With that Carra turned her attention to Maybourne to give Amanda time to figure out the program herself. "So, are you ready to talk to me about Jack?"

"Now?"

"With Amanda here you can relax about me looking for answers about you."

Amanda gave Carra a shocked look and then looked at Maybourne, "what did I get myself into?"

Maybourne looked in the rearview mirror and sighed. "Jack made and lost friends, close friends in his twenty years in the Special Forces. They were killed in front of him." Amanda looked at Maybourne and trembled. How did she know about me, she thought.

"That is only part of it," Maybourne continued, not noticing Amanda. "He also lost a son. He never forgave himself for that. His son accidently killed himself with Jack's gun."

Near tears Carra responds, "So everyone close to him died and he doesn't want to get close to anyone. That explains a lot. He keeps people away so that it won't hurt when they die again. Why is he still active doing dangerous missions?"

"At first I think he took the dangerous missions hoping to get killed. Now I think he is . ." Maybourne was lost in thought, trying to find the words to describe what was in his mind.

"Okay, I get it. Thank you uncle." Carra turns to Amanda. "Do you like school?"

"Like school? Who likes school except the geeks."

"How about learning?"

Amanda gives Carra a questioning look. "I just want . . ." Amanda looks down, defeated, "I just want my own life. I want to get away from everyone and live alone." Amanda started to send out the words fast and intense, "I want to live on a deserted island away from everybody. I want to be alone, away from the pain, with only my horse and cat, and my. . ."She shut down, head hung down low, chin against her chest, tucking up into a fetal position, rocking.

Carra looks at her and then leans over and gives Amanda's arm a hug. Still in the fetal position Amanda turned her head to Carra and sayed almost in a sarcastic tone of voice, "so what do you like about school, what do you like to learn about?"

In a slow soft voice Carra responds, "I like the children. I didn't learn anything in school from the teachers, although my new teacher last week did try to answer my questions. I liked reading Dr. Fraiser's and Major Carter's books much better and just letting life teach me."

"Carter? Fraiser? Are they relatives of yours?" Amanda relaxes just a little as she stops rocking.

"I've been staying with Fraiser and I work with Sam, Major Carter, at the base."

"You're, what, seven, eight years old? You work on a military base?"

Maybourne interjects, "She's quite a scientist, and a counselor, and a fighter, and," Maybourne chuckles, "it seems she is a prophetess."

"She _works_ on a military base?"

Maybourne turns attention to Carra, "I don't want to interfere with your conversation, but I think we need some extra working room. Carra, why don't you show her what you can do while you move our targets a little farther away."

Carra smiles, "no problem." Carra picked up the laptop and pulled up a live satellite image tracking them, the NID and SG-1 and started pointing out all the players to Amanda. "This blue dot is us. The red dots are our targets, a little over two hours away at the core. The two green dots behind them are SG-1 members, Air Force, our team. I'm giving them something to chase. You should find out all about it in a few days as it will be difficult to cover up the downfall of a Senator for hacking into a secret military base." Amanda's gaze fixed on the dots and scooted closer to Carra to get a good look at the map. "The numbers on the dots give their speed and direction."

"How do you know which one is Jack, "Maybourne inquired.

Carra clicked on one of the green dots and zoomed in. "I see a red pickup," Amanda stated.

"That's Jack."

Carra zoomed back out to see the whole area. "We don't want to get too crazy, but how about if we shift our destination. Maybourne, any suggestions?"

Maybourne thought for a moment and then said, "How about Tucson, Arizona. Shift their path a little to the west."

Carra panned the map west and south and picked on a small town that looked like it might be a county seat. Turning to Amanda, "do you want to watch them as they start moving in a different direction?"

Not sure what to think of these people she hooked up with mumbled, "um, okay."

"Okay, let's find a computer to hack into so I can check my email." Carra pulled up another program and started punching away at the keyboard. "Bingo." A few more keystrokes and she was ready. She opened up her email program and hit receive. An email from Dr. Wagner. As she read it a big grin developed on her face until she just radiated with joy.

Amanda read the email along with her and saw her smile. "You really are who you say you are! You must be proud to have the doctor want you to co-author a research paper with him!"

"That would be nice later, but right now it gives us a _very_ interesting option. Maybourne, do you want to send our "friends" to Columbia University?"

"That would bring them across our path, but if we hold up at the next town for lunch they might just pass us by. They might not even go through this town."

"Columbia University it is!"

"I'll wait until we stop for lunch and by then they'll pass safely south of us with a good margin." Turning to Amanda, a mischievous smile on her face, "They're about ten minutes away from the storm front so we can still watch some of the action live." With that she made the map just big enough to see all the red dots.

Carra looked ahead of their route, and started laughing. She zoomed in on a car about a mile ahead of the lead red dot and Amanda blurted out laughing too. "State police!" She pointed excitedly at the computer screen, "they're doing almost a hundred and heading straight for a state police car!"

Maybourne joined in the laughter. "I don't suppose you can get sound on that, too?"

The two girls stared intently at the screen, watching the red dot pass the state police and the police car giving chase. The red dot refused to slow down until a second police car, a local sheriff's deputy, blocked the road ahead of them. Carra looked at Amanda staring at the screen in awe, then looked out the window with a questioning look on her face. At just that moment Amanda turned and saw Carra, becoming terrified and looked out the window where Carra was looking and only saw the back of a billboard.

"That's the second time I saw that billboard with a baby on it saying 'Choose Life.' What does that mean?" For once Carra didn't notice the terror suddenly come over Amanda as she turned to Maybourne. She was too focused on that billboard and the strange connection between the message and the child.

He responded, "That's a pro-life billboard."

"Pro-life? Someone is anti life?"

"Pro-life. They're anti-abortion."

"Abortion? What do they abort?" Before Maybourne could respond Carra took in the picture and gasped, "NO! NO! Not children! How could anybody kill their child?"

Maybourne was stunned by Carra's words. He had grown used to having abortion around. It just was. He didn't think about it or what it was, but her questions jolted his mind, "well, sometimes. . ." Maybourne struggled with the explanation that now sounded so pale and empty in Carra's presence for some reason he couldn't explain. "Sometimes a woman conceives and it is not planned, not wanted. They . . ,"

Carra interrupted his struggle for words, "Not planned? Why would anyone have sex and not plan on having a child? That is what sex is for, getting pregnant."

Amanda had held it in too long. The years of holding in the hatred and anger just exploded on the only partially suspecting occupants of the car. "What if it's not her choice?" she screamed. "What if she was forced to have sex by her step-father? What if he beat you, put out cigarettes in your arm, if you said 'no?' What if he passes you around to his friends or sells you to strangers?"

Amanda continued on, forgetting she was with strangers, not noticing the driver now stopped in the middle of the road, hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly that the blood stopped flowing to his fingers. She didn't hear, nor did the driver, the crying of the eight year old girl in the back seat, crying so heavy her whole body shook and heaved. The two occupants aware of nothing but the account of their new travel companion being raped at age six in front of her mother, seeing Eddie, her step-father, kill her mother when she was ten and getting away with it, threats of doing the same to her if she told, of running away before, only to have the woman who picked her up getting raped and killed by Eddie, of being handed around to Eddie's friends and being rented out to those who abused her. Amanda spoke of her own pregnancy, not knowing who the father was, and the fear that Eddie would just use the child as he used her. She related how one of her 'customers' offered to buy her, but Eddie declined, preferring to keep her and giving the 'customer' a commission for everyone he sent to Eddie. Time didn't exist as Amanda emptied herself to these strangers who suddenly disappeared as the flood of memories and anger rose up and forced their way out her mouth.

The sudden crack of lightening striking so close to the car that it moved the vehicle brought Amanda out of the trance she was in. Suddenly she took in the driver, so rigid that he looked like a lifeless statue and the girl next to her soaking wet with tears. Carra was the first to move and sprang from her seat, already unbuckled from moving around to deal with the NID, and jumped on Amanda, giving her the strongest loving hug she ever had, transmitting her shuddering to the broken girl. Amanda was suddenly overcome by the guilt for the grief she so obviously inflicted on these two strangers. She was only vaguely aware of the girl's apology for what happened to her and the driver's mumbling "no."

Maybourne finally oozed back into reality and pulled over to the side of the road, got out and stood there for a few moments, oblivious to the rain. Instead of returning to the driver's seat he got into the back seat next to Carra and took in the sight of the eight year old hugging on the broken teenager in the back, still crying, the tears long ago emptied. Maybourne spoke gently to the girl, "I know I'm a little wet, but I think I could use a hug right now."

Amanda looked at Maybourne for a moment and saw not the lust she saw in other men's eyes for her, but concern over someone like her. She didn't ever remember feeling this way before, but she actually wanted to give a man, this stranger, with this strange girl, a hug. She leaned over and gave him a hug and for the first time she could remember she felt like she might be free, for the first time she just might be safe. The three of them were a tangled mess of bodies for some time.

When Carra's crying finally subsided she interrupted the sound of rain and tears, "I think you need some pretty clothes to wear and some good food in your stomach with the company of some people who care about you. Amanda, deserving love. How about it? You can tell us about your horse over lunch. Maybourne is buying." Amanda could not say a word, but just nodded her head in agreement, holding back the tears. "It's okay to cry. This is a safe place." With the permission given Amanda's dam burst and the tears flowed freely until there were no teardrops left to shed, still being held by the little girl and the man she knew was not this strange little girl's uncle.

Eventually Maybourne got back into the driver's seat and started driving again. Eddie would not get this girl back. He would do anything and everything in his power to see that that never happened and he had the resources and connections to see to it. He and Carra, he knew, had the power to keep this girl safe from Eddie. The NID would just have to wait.


	5. The Observer

The Observer

It was a full five hours since they got on the road in the morning, but they only traveled about a little more than a hundred miles by lunch time with all the extra stops that morning. It was a nice, clean local diner and they sat at the back wall in the corner, as Maybourne liked to see everything going on around him. No surprises that way. The conversation was mostly about typical girl talk, and about horses. Amanda seemed to be quite the horsewoman. They took their time eating and talking, not bringing up what was disclosed in the car, but they all knew that would come later in private after everything had settled down.

Maybourne was drawn to Amanda. Carra could see satisfaction in his face when Amanda smiled and laughed. Amanda was oblivious to it all, lost in the freedom to talk. Turning to Maybourne, "Special Forces? So, mister Marine sergeant, what did you do in the Marines?"

"Air Force and it's Colonel." Maybourne got very animated in talking about his missions, though of course he didn't give enough information, or he changed enough of the information to make the mission unrecognizable. He used silly names like Mickiestan or Googleberry. If she wanted to, Carra could have read between the lines and figured out a lot more about Maybourne, but she didn't want to ruin this time of fellowship. Amanda was getting comfortable with Maybourne and she noticed Maybourne light up every time Amanda laughed. Amanda was beginning to enjoy Maybourne calling her 'princess.'

"Carra, can I see your laptop?" She handed it over to Maybourne, smiling. Maybourne picked up something. How much did he know? She decided to wait it out and test his skills. They had time. She estimated that some of the NID was maybe twenty minutes south right now on the interstate headed for Columbia. The rest should be at least three hours west of their present location, with SG-1 no more than a half hour behind, maybe less with that police stop. Maybourne would be checking on their exact location to be sure to miss them.

They weren't quite finished eating, but Maybourne spoke up, "ladies, I think it's time we get back on the road." Carra knew that the NID was at or past the interchange south of them. That meant the road south was clear. Plenty of time to set a trap.

"But this is the first meal I've had that I can remember relaxing." Amanda didn't want this moment to end. She was scared about going back to the topic at hand, and discussing what was in her belly. She wasn't ready to face that yet. "Can't we wait a few more minutes?"

Carra made up an excuse to leave, "we need to make sure we stay out of the way of our target. It's for our safety and yours."

Amanda suddenly remembered the events leading up to her disclosure. The people these two new friends were up against sounded dangerous. Talk of military secrets and intrigue made her think of the spy movies she had seen and the danger that could follow. She suddenly realized that she stumbled into something maybe even more dangerous than the one she was in before, certainly more important to this nation. Being trained to be a victim, she didn't want to get anyone upset, not realizing that these two cared more about her than they did about hunting their hunters. Even if they told her, she wouldn't believe that they were risking the failure of their mission to help her.

As they walked to the counter Amanda noticed a man with his back turned to them, phone in hand, and obviously trying to not be noticed. It was Roger! Suddenly she was in a hurry to leave, the sooner the better. Just as they got close to the man Carra spoke up, "I think we need to take her to the hair dresser before we leave town and head to El Paso."

Amanda was shocked! Now he knew where they were heading! Terrified she blurted out, "No, we need to get going right away!"

Maybourne was shocked also, but noticed an ever so slight wrinkle in her smile. Carra was up to something, so he played along. He bent down to did a false whisper to Carra, "and why should we do that young lady," in a stern, military voice.

"Master, wouldn't the Senator enjoy a double date? You'll get a much better price for the both of us if she is looking better than that." The man was noticeably startled and listened more carefully. Eddie was going to enjoy this. He might even give him a few free sessions with Amanda for this information!

Just where was this little girl going with this? She definitely had a mischievous streak in her. Maybourne was beginning to really like working with her. Hopefully Amanda would be up to the task. Pausing as though considering her idea. "You might just get a bonus for this." He handed her a few bills. "You pay the bill and I'll take care of the wench."

Amanda was too focused on getting out and away from that town to hear the conversation, but suddenly Maybourne reminded her of Eddie the way he grabbed her and ordered her to the car. True to her conditioning, she was easily lead to the car. She suddenly felt like she was used, out of the frying pan and into the fire, as they say. Speaking softly while manhandling her to the car, "sorry, but that man with his back turned to us on the phone, I think his name is Roger, was talking about us to Eddie. Carra and I set a trap for him. I think Carra has some very naughty plans for Eddie."

He knew his name! Eddie was on his way. She didn't want to be anywhere around when he showed up. She saw him kill two people right in front of her and threatened to kill her too. And these two wanted to bring him to them? She mindlessly followed along as Maybourne shoved her into the back seat and belted her in, just for emphasis. Roger was watching.

Carra joined them soon and got in behind Maybourne. She pointed out directions to the hair dresser just so Roger would see. She could tell Amanda was not ready for this. Maybourne was now facing forward so he could talk without Roger being able to get a hint of what he said. Carra spoke first, "Ok, Maybourne. What do you know?"

"A guy, I think his name is Roger, called Eddie."

"It is," Carra confirmed.

"I didn't get much more than that."

With an authoritative voice Amanda didn't recognize in Carra, "Eddie is about an hour and a half away. I'll slow him down, but right now we need to make sure Amanda is ready for this. Turn around and tell me to call the senator. Make sure Roger sees you say it." Amanda suddenly realized these two might really know what they were doing.

Maybourne did as Carra instructed. Carra made sure Roger saw her dial and talk on the phone. Maybourne turned around so he could talk freely and watch Roger in the rearview mirror. Just in case, he also pulled down the sun visor, which also had a mirror on it to keep an eye on the action. "Who are you calling," Maybourne asked.

"Jack." Still in her authority mode, "don't worry about them tracing or even hearing the call. I already programmed this one with the President's privacy code."

Maybourne smiled, "you really are on the ball. I _do_ enjoy working with professionals, even if they're only eight years old."

The phone rang a few times when Jack answered. "Hi Jack. Did you enjoy the rain? Is Sam or Teal'c with you? Don't worry about talking. I got us covered."

"Carra! Where are you? Who are you with?"

Carra suddenly got very motherly, "Now Jack you be nice to Maybourne."

Jack was stunned by that name. Maybourne was supposed to be off world, one without a stargate and without space travel. "Just what is Maybourne . . ."

"Jack! Be careful what you say right now. He risked a lot to come to warn you about my kidnapping." She now became very childish, "He thought it was going to happen next week when our class was supposed to go to the zoo. He didn't know how naughty I was the other night."

Kidnapping! Special Forces! Amanda almost fainted with the thought of what she got herself into. Maybe it would have been better to stay home!

Sam burst out laughing, "and of course you checked out his story."

"Sam! I'm glad it's you with Jack." Carra suddenly got back to her authoritative voice, "I need a straight answer from you two. Now you be nice to Maybourne, Jack. Assuming Maybourne is assigned to take out a country boy abuser with a gun, how capable is he of carrying out that assignment?"

"It would be like sending a high school linebacker bully to beat up a five year old."

"Jack! I said to be nice."

"Okay, child's play. Is this a hypothetical question or is something going on?"

"What about me? Can I handle myself in a fight?"

Maybourne interjected with one of his barbs, "I heard she took you out, Jack."

"Hey, be nice. She's an eight year old girl," Jack said, trying to cover up the embarrassment. "You want me to hurt her?"

Sam chimed in, giving Jack a dirty look, "I think she's more than capable of handling herself in a fight. I was there when she beat Jack. I'd love to have her teach me a few things."

"Jack," Carra interrupted, "you could've beat me but you wouldn't fight to your capacity with a girl. You like kids too much. You're a very skilled fighter.

Maybourne responded, "Jack, Sam, she took out four gang members last night. Before I could get out of the motel room she broke one wrist and one nose. I got out just in time to see her double up a third and do a very nice double mule kick from the ground, taking out the fourth's shins." There was silence for several seconds before Maybourne continued, "She was reading a book the whole time."

Amanda turned to Carra, mouth open wide. It was perfect for their audience. "Maybourne, is he still there?" Carra needed to check to make sure the fish was still on the hook.

"Yes."

Carra held up her hand, fingers open. Maybourne, taking the cue turned around and angrily yelled, "Five? For her? Seven thousand and not a penny less! Seven thousand!" He made sure he said seven thousand very deliberately to get the message to the onlooker, who was now wide-eyed.

"Maybourne! Just what is going on over there,' Jack was obviously very angry now.

Carra spoke softly, but still authoritatively, like a general instructing his troops, "Jack, Sam, we have an audience and are baiting the trap with some very, very sweet bait. We picked up a nice young lady who is in trouble so we're helping her out. Say hello to Amanda."

Jack and Sam looked at each other, Sam stuttered a little, "Um, hi Amanda."

"Hi," came softly from Amanda's lips. They all sounded like this was just a normal day of their lives. Carra spoke so casually about being the object of a kidnapping. There was definitely some animosity between Jack and Maybourne, but Sam, who sounded so sweet, ignored it. And an eight year old girl calmly beating up some rough gang members while reading a book? She never felt so in danger, yet somehow so safe in her present company.

Maybourne, wanting to get the situation across to Jack and Sam quickly and keep his little audience connected said, careful to speak so he could understand at least a little, "Senator," looking at Amanda with a mischevious smile he was so well known for, "She is the sweetest looking thing and is already _trained_ for the _rough stuff_. If you would like to enjoy these two young things, you need to add another _seven grand_ for a fun double date."

Jack and Sam got the message loud and clear. Jack suddenly got very professional. "Okay, where are you. It sounds like you have a plan. What do you need us to do."

Sam interjected, "I sure do want to be there if for no other reason than to watch you two take this guy out."

Turning to Sam Jack added, "I'd like to sell the tickets to the little show."

Carra smiled at this comment. "Thank you. You just gave me the plan." Sam and Jack looked at each other. "What do you think about me getting him to confess on video live to the police department?"

Maybourne smiled, "Senator, you have a deal!"

Carra looked at Amanda. There was a look of confidence in her that was missing before, "Jack, Sam, I think you already gave us the help we needed. Amanda is ready now. Just keep looking for two white Ford vans and a black GMC Suburban, both new, and you know how those lame NID dress. I'll keep them busy and away from us while we set Amanda free from her past. By the way, any word on the progress tracking the hacker at headquarters?"

"Yea," Jack said, "they found a lot of what was being forwarded, but not the destination yet. Could be any time now."

Carra looked excited, "Good! Much better progress than I expected! If that issue is not resolved before we get done with this one, I think it might be best to drop her off with you two. Then again, with all the publicity this is going to get, we might have to take her to SGC. Sorry Jack. Oh, and it was Maybourne who stopped for her all by himself. Aren't you proud of him?"

"Yea, proud," Jack said with his usual lack of enthusiasm.

Amanda interrupted, "It sounds like this is a normal day for all of you, huh?"

Sam responded, "Actually, once we found out that Carra knew about the kidnapping right away and how quickly she avoided it, these last two days have been extremely dull compared to normal. Jack is just being his usual motherly self."

Jack looked at same and in his normal, laid-back and sarcastic attitude, "Whatever."

Maybourne turned back around facing the steering wheel, "just for fun, Amanda, try to get out and make it look good. I turned on the child locks." Amanda heaved into the door twice and then shrugged her shoulders. Maybourne exaggerated his movements when he laughed, a nice convincing addition to the show. Maybourne started up the car and drove off to the hair dresser.

Sam instructed Amanda to do exactly what Maybourne and Carra instructed and she would be perfectly safe. Sam didn't know anybody else besides SG-1 that she would trust this troubled girl to, and felt sorry for Eddie being outgunned by two experts. Carra said goodbye and hung up the phone, opened her laptop and asked Amanda for a description of Eddie's car. Within seconds they looked at Eddies car racing down the highway toward them. For some reason both fear and excitement flooded Amanda's very soul.

"If this is dull, what do you do for excitement?"

Maybourne piped up, "Classified. I can tell you it can be more exciting and more dangerous than any movie you've seen. " Then tenderly, "Amanda, I'm sorry for how roughly I treated you. Do you forgive me?"

"Now that I know more about what's happening, yea, I forgive you." Maybourne told her to hit him as hard as she could and she did in the back of the head. He just laughed and told her that Roger was getting an eyeful.

Carra spoke gently to Amanda, more gently than Amanda heard so far. Deep in her soul she felt at peace. "Maybourne and I will discuss strategy and keep an eye on Eddie. We need you to look like a slave, a victim. Can you do that until Roger's gone?"

Carra's eyes overflowed with sympathy that was not lost on Amanda. She took on that character and nodded, shoulders hunched down.

Then to Maybourne, "We need to find a suitable ambush location. We can discuss strategy while Amanda is getting her hair done. Make sure it doesn't take more than 45 minutes, but I want her to look nice. I want her pampered. She deserves it."

"She sure does deserve it. You think a hundred dollar bill will get the job done?" Carra laughed and agreed with him.

They walked into the hair dresser, but all the chairs were filled. Maybourne flashed the hundred and the hair dresser looked at the customers. Maybourne pulled out another and handed it to someone getting a cut. The woman grabbed the bill and sat down in the reception area. Maybourne and the hair dresser exchanged some words and jumped on Amanda. Soon she had a wash and a cut and was getting a manicure as someone else styled her hair.

Maybourne and Carra looked over the satellite image and settled on a road about a hundred yards or so off the highway. Carra typed something on the computer. Maybourne read the information and took Carra's phone. Carra typed away at the computer and gave Maybourne a nod. Carra went up to Amanda and whispered in her ear, "Remember what happened when I redirected the NID?" Carra pointed to Maybourne and Amanda wanted to laugh, but caught herself, noticing Roger across the street watching them.

Maybourne returned to Carra and they poured over the computer screen pointing and talking together. Carra admired Maybourne. He was definitely furious, but he was also professional. Fighting while angry at your opponent gave your opponent an advantage. The only one that needed to be angry Eddie. That would be put in Carra's capable hands, or in this case, her capable mouth. Soon Amanda was done.

Maybourne looked at her and smiled. He reached into his pocket and gave the hair dresser two more hundreds, "you exceeded my expectations, almost too much." They walked out to the car with Maybourne expertly escorting his two ladies back to the car.

When Maybourne closed his door Carra had a concerned look on her face, "This is too quick. We need four or five more minutes to make this look good. We also need to get rid of Roger. He could be too much of a distraction."

Maybourne smiled, "I think I should top off the tank. But I'm not sure about Roger, not without making too much of a scene."

"You give me four to five minutes and I'll take care of Roger." With that Carra lowered her head and mumbled something and then sat up.

Maybourne pulled into the gas station, while Roger was forced to drive past, not wanting to be noticed by Amanda. Carra slipped out of the car unnoticed by anyone but Amanda and Maybourne. She slipped back into the car before Maybourne returned from paying for the gas.

As they drove away and back on the highway Carra pulled out one of the pistols she received from the gang. It was a simple revolver and thankfully a small .38 and not a magnum. "Do you know how to use this?"

"I just aim and pull the trigger? Am I going to have to shoot this?"

"Not likely, but I want you to have it just in case." Carra put it in Amanda's back pocket. "You will stand next to me. I want most of Eddie's attention, but don't be afraid to speak. Keep control of yourself, but go ahead and get mad if you want. Be ready anytime, but when I ask him about mosquitoes that's the signal to get ready to run to the front of the car, away from Eddie. Keep your head when the shooting starts. He'll be shooting at me, but I know how to be a very difficult target to hit. Eddie'll be angry and it looks like he's drunk by the way he is driving. He's out of control and we are in control, so we have a major advantage over him." Carra took the other gun and placed it in the middle of the front bench seat. Maybourne adjusted it to his liking.

"Smoke is coming out of Roger's car. Good work, whatever you did," Maybourne said in a calm, professional manner, no hint of shock or surprise and no response from Carra, keeping her eyes on her computer screen, watching both them and Eddie from miles in the sky.

Amanda drank in everything that was said and admired this eight year old girl who talked calmly about her attempted kidnapping and now about dealing with Eddie. Jack, who sounded so scared and angry at first almost seemed to consider what was about to happen as little more than a joke. Sam wanted to be a spectator, but the concern was in her voice when she instructed her to do exactly what Carra and Maybourne said reminded her that this was still dangerous. The adrenaline was pumping through her body and she was ready for action, but afraid of the unknown.

She was trained to obey, but this was different. Eddie commanded for his own gain and pleasure. These two were rising their lives to set her free. This time, obedience was voluntary. She was beginning to really feel like the princess Harry was calling her.


	6. Candid Camera

Candid Camera

After about five minutes Maybourne started a conversation with Carra, as calm as he was when he first picked her up and in the diner, "Carra, I have a profound question for you." She looked his way and without her saying a word he continued, "why is it you have to 'snap' your clothes when you put it in the dryer or else you have wrinkled clothes when they come out of the dryer?"

Carra pondered this question, but Amanda wondered what was going on. They were about to confront Eddie, but these two were as calm as if on vacation. What was with these two? She snapped an angry answer to Maybourne, "to see if you men will listen to us women."

Maybourne and Carra shot her a look and broke out in laughter. Carra gave her arm a hug, "sounds good to me!" Their calm attitudes and laughter, along with Carra's remark caused Amanda to laugh.

Carra's voice broke the spell she was under, "speed up a little." There was no fear in the casual command, just a simple statement. The car inched faster, driver and navigator as calm as morning glass on the river. "You should see the road up ahead and Eddie is behind us." The two of them were calm and professional, like they worked together daily.

"Check." Maybourne didn't signal the turn and slowed down only enough to make the turn at the end of the exit ramp, ignoring the stop sign.

Eddie was off-balance and fought to make the turn he saw Maybourne take. He barely glimpsed them make another turn up ahead. The anger rose in him, fueled by the beer. His foot hit the floor and off the truck flew. He overshot the turn, despite the clear view of the intersection. Backing up he noticed a hump in the road going over a stream and a cloud of dust left from the car he was following. "Amanda is _mine._ I'm the one who's gonna get that seven grand from the senator plus whatever is owed for the other one. Nobody steals my property." With that he threw out his last beer can.

Going over the hump he slammed on his brakes. There was the car, with the driver leaning against the open door, hands folded, legs crossed like this was some sort of picnic. On the other side of the car was his property, Amanda, and the little girl, playing a game on a laptop, tilting it this way and that, as though that would help her play the game, her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth, oblivious to the truck that tore up gravel as it stopped.

Eddie had his gun in hand as he stepped out of the truck, pointing it at the driver. "You, get away from that car." The man raised up his hands and walked a few steps away. "Throw me your gun."

"What gun?" the man responded.

"People like you always carry a gun. Now throw it to me." Eddie raised the gun and fired a warning shot, then straightened his arm, stretching his arm for emphasis.

The man put out his hands and reached back with his left hand to bring out a large gun and tossed it to Eddie, saying "Okay, friend, whatever you say," as he tossed the gun.

The dispatcher stared at the words screen, "Sorry for the hack. Please stay tuned for a live confession. Email will follow with further information. Courtesy of the US Air Force, General Hammond's command. Signed Carra." Immediately she rang for the supervisor.

By the time he got to the dispatcher every available dispatcher was huddled around the screen. He saw and heard Eddie confessing, no, bragging about sharing Amanda with his two buddies , "Edward Michael Wayne! Do I finally get you?" He listened and watched as some unseen girl and Amanda got Eddie to confess to raping Amanda, selling her "services" to several men and threaten to sell this unidentified girl to a guy named Denton. "Who is this girl?" he exclaimed.

"Probably Carra. That's how the screen was signed," the dispatcher stated. One of the other dispatchers was fixated on the screen, turning white. Suddenly she started getting the heaves and ran out of the room toward the bathroom, but didn't make it. Right outside the door her dinner came out. Even when she was emptied she continued for some time, mumbling "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Several moments later they heard the little girl ask Eddie about the purpose for mosquitoes. It seemed so out of place, but this girl was obviously getting Eddie agitated, constantly going off topic to deliberately get Eddie riled up. She seemed to be a pro at this. Then she asked him about watching TV. Just what was she up to? It was obvious to everyone that things were changing by her change in tone. It was almost comical before, but now it was serious, in control of the situation. "Good. Are you familiar with a program called 'Candid Camera?'" The alcohol made it difficult for Eddie to realize what was happening.

The dispatchers and the supervisor saw a finger tapping the side of the webcam and noticed the change in Eddie's countenance. Anger was rising and so was the gun. Suddenly there a blur of motion and a gun shot. The blurring only continued and slowed down enough to see that the girl was jumping on top of the barbed wire fence and continued. Another shot rang out, but the blur continued. Everyone watching was holding their breath. Suddenly a double shot rang out. The unseen and unheard third person, at least for the supervisor, shot Eddie as Eddie shot again. The blur stopped with the familiar thud of a bullet finding its target along with the all too familiar "Uh" and the motion was now a slow fall, then darkness. They noticed some motion and guessed that the laptop was under the girl and being pulled out. Someone, they suspected the unseen man, opened the screen and was typing something. They also heard Amanda screaming hysterically.

The screen went back to a blue screen with more writing. "Hope you all enjoyed the show. Please do NOT mention you saw this live as such information may hinder an ongoing Air Force investigation. Further unclassified instructions are on the email promised earlier. Control will be returned in a few moments. No evidence of this hack will remain. Have a great day."

They all just froze. They just saw and heard Eddie brag about raping Amanda at six years old, murder her mother, giver her to friends, sell her, rape and murder another woman, and promise to kidnap and sell this unseen girl. It took the supervisor several seconds before he could return to his desk and read the email. He immediately called in several units, made an emergency call to the district judge to get four arrest warrants and a search warrant for Eddie, his two friends, and this Denton guy that Eddie was going to sell Carra to. Then he bowed his head and cried until the dispatcher who vomited walked in. "Eddie, when I babysat Eddie one day, his dad made me and Eddie . . ." She couldn't get the words out. Both of them sat down crying, both over Amanda and the obvious death of this brave unknown girl.

"Do you watch TV?"

Maybourne knew what to expect next. He didn't move a muscle, but the movements were programmed into his head. Just about 4 or 5 seconds more. He was on a hair trigger, waiting to move, his body totally relaxed.

Yelling, "TV? Hell, yes I watch TV!"

"Good. Are you familiar with a program called 'Candid Camera?'"

Eddie looked puzzled for a moment. Then Carra noticing how slowly he was responding, pointed to the web cam on the computer. Eddie's eyes narrowed and he started to take aim for the computer and the girl, anger flaring in his eyes, lips pressing tightly together. Carra waited until he was about to fire on her and took off running through the ditch and leaping to the top of the barbed wire fence, planted a foot between the barbs and pushed off, landing and continuing her run off into the field. At the same time Amanda fled to the front of the car. Maybourne flew inside the open door, grabbed the gun and popped out the other side of the car.

Eddie got two shoots off before Maybourne emerged on the other side of the car, instantly firing a shot that hit Eddie's arm, setting off another shot from Eddie, followed by the gun falling from his hand. On that third shot Amanda and Maybourne heard the thud of Carra going to the ground. Maybourne, always the professional, sprinted to Eddie and dropped him with one blow. Amanda leapt over the fence like the athletic country girl she was, grabbing the top of the fence post for leverage, and ran to Carra crying. There was a massive amount of blood on the little girl. Maybourne was only about three second behind Amanda.

Carra looked up at the two of them smiling. Turning to Amanda, "It was worth it for you and your baby." She turned to Maybourne, giving only a word or two between breaths, "Remember, directions." Carra mentioned something cryptic yesterday about directions. She pointed to the partially open laptop. He picked it up, finding a document titled 'directions' open. He turned to her, "Sarcophagus. Pluto. Three minutes. Directions." With that she arched and sighed her last breath. Amanda cradled Carra's little body in her arms, weeping.

Maybourne was stunned. This should not have happened. He turned to read the document.

Maybourne, it was not your fault. You have three minutes to follow these directions exactly and get me into the sarcophagus. I trust you. I was just shot in the heart and am now dead as you read this. Did I see that on the spy satellite? Ha! Ha!

Maybourne chuckled slightly at that. How did she know? He continued reading.

Secure Eddie. Clean the car and put everything on my body. First give Amanda a hug and get her to focus on this message.

Maybourne grabbed Amanda and gave her a big hug, then looked her straight in the eye, "Princess, you did a wonderful job, but this is not over yet. I need you to be strong and focus for me for three minutes. Read this and do exactly as it says." Maybourne got her focused on the screen and as soon as she started reading it she almost froze in more fear than she ever knew before.

Amanda, it is said that a true friend will lay down their life for another friend. It was my great honor to die for you and your precious baby. Please focus on the task at hand. This is not over. I need you to do exactly what I say and absolutely nothing more. Leave this screen as it is. Do not close it. The video is already sent out. Press the Windows button on the left of the ALT key on the bottom left of the screen. Immediately type "medical emergency" with the quotes and hit the enter button. Ignore anything on the screen. In about eight seconds you will hear a beep. Press the Windows button again and type in "3f" without the quotes and wait for Maybourne.

Amanda barely had time to finish when she entered the last command. Maybourne read the rest of the message. He was more confused than ever.

Maybourne, is that out of anger or just your weird sense of humor?

Amanda gave Maybourne a questioning look. Maybourne pointed to Eddie, lying on his stomach, arms stretched out in front of him and secured to the barbed wire fence above him with zip ties. His legs were stretched out in a similar fashion below. Amanda gave a half-hearted chuckle, lost in the grief of losing Carra and the confusion of the letter to them both. How did she know all this stuff? She knew she was going to die and acted like it was nothing. They read on together. Maybourne had Amanda read it to him especially after starting to read. He needed her to keep focused.

Maybourne, I think you can figure out what will happen next. BTW (is that right?) we don't use rings. Prepare Amanda for the journey. Amanda, if you can, it might be easier if you hold Maybourne's hand when you hit enter. Transport in about 3-4 second. See you all soon, I hope. Put me in the "oven" and check me after 15 minutes and every 5 minutes after that.

"Oven? See you all soon?"

"You just got pulled into the biggest secret on Earth. Do you watch Star Trek?" The calm in his eyes had a mild calming effect on Amanda.

"Yea, I've watched it." Confused as to how Star Trek fit into all this, confused how a dead girl promised to see them again.

"Can you say 'beam us up Scotty?'"

"Um, beam us up Scotty?"

"Good enough. Close your eyes, take my hand and after the ride we will be at Pluto." Amanda did not close her eyes, but took Maybourne hand while his hit the enter key.


	7. Revelation

Revelation

The sarcophagus opened and there was Carra smiling at Maybourne. "Hi sleeping beauty."

Whispering weakly, "How long?"

"Fifty five minutes."

"Too long. Get me out. How's Amanda?"

Maybourne frowned, "she did okay until we got here." Maybourne lifted Carra out of the sarcophagus and she saw Amanda rocking in a fetal position in a corner.

Amanda was mumbling about dying in space until she heard Carra gently and weakly call her name. After the third time Amanda slowly turned, seeing Carra, eyes open and beckoning to her. She screamed, leapt up, and ran to Carra. "Is it really you? You're, you're not dead?"

"I'm not dead anymore, but please loosen up. I'm not healed yet." Amanda jumped back, realizing her tight embrace was painful to the little girl. "Take my hand." Turning to Maybourne, "take me to that table. I need to find out how bad it still is."

Mayboune saw the table, walked slowly over and gently laid her down, Amanda holding her hand tight. Carra noticed the dirty looks she gave Maybourne. "Okay, children, what happened when mommy was out?"

Amanda's anger just intensified, giving Maybourne an evil eye. Maybourne spoke, "I had to Zat her." Carra looked deep into his eyes. "She freaked out when I had to put you in the sarcophagus. The transport was more than she could handle. She thought we were going to die out here. Honestly, I got a little concerned when I couldn't activate anything and saw we were headed for Saturn, especially after we entered the gas giant."

"I'm sorry. My fault for not explaining enough. Another hour and the ship would have taken you to Stargate command." Turning to Maybourne, "how about going into the cargo hold and pulling out some folding chairs. Mom bought them on earth. A really good idea. Saturn to hide, just in case. Amanda can be my doctor." Amanda's eyes flared in fear.

Maybourne walked over to the panel and opened the door. There was not much in there, but it was all piled in one corner in boxes. He walked over and started opening boxes, looking for the chairs.

Carra told Amanda to bring her the Zat and then pull the tablet off the wall above the table. Amanda tried to hand Carra the Zat, but she shook her head, reaching for the tablet. She pressed a few buttons and all kinds of symbols that Amanda could not recognize flew across the screen and lights and symbols lit up on the wall. "Wow. That's a lot of damage for one bullet."

"Wad cutter. Maximizes damage." Maybourne emerged from the storage area carrying two folding chairs. "Dual cup holders. Very nice."

"Amanda, you can shoot Maybourne, but only once."

"What," exclaimed a shocked Maybourne. Amanda, expressionless, pointed the Zat at Maybourne and pulled the trigger.

Maybourne shook and staggered and dropped one of the chairs. Amanda gave a short laugh and then suddenly ran to Maybourne and tried to give him a hug and got zapped by the residual energy. Amanda screamed, "Not again! My baby! You're killing my baby!"

"Isn't that what you wanted a few hours ago?" Carra was not condescending or sarcastic, but more like a counselor probing a client.

"Yes," Amanda said sadly. "No. I don't know. I don't know what I want now. I was afraid Eddie would do to my baby what he did to me. I couldn't let that happen. My only way out was an abortion. But now, I don't know. I'm too young to raise it. I, I just don't know. Did this Zat thing hurt my baby?"

"Not likely. We'll see after I heal a little more. The child will be stressed and confused, but he or she should be ok."

Maybourne composed himself. "I suppose I deserved that."

"I'm sorry Maybourne. I guess I'm still not ready to get this space stuff. I want to go home."

"Amanda, how would you like to fly this ship?" Amanda snapped to Carra and shook her head. This was just too much. She couldn't drive a car. How could she drive a complicated space ship? "Maybourne, what is your favorite ride?"

"I guess I'm old school. I like the F-16a."

"Amanda, dear. Go over to the right chair. Now put your hand on the tower to the left and put your right hand on panel in front of you. A little more to the right." Amanda was very shy and scared to do anything. This was just too much. "Don't worry. You can't hurt anything at all on this ship. Good, the panel came up. Pick it up and bring it to me."

Amanda brought the panel to Carra. She pressed a few buttons, did some gestures on the screen and heads-up displays came to life over the navigation deck showing a flight path to Earth by way of Mars. A voice spoke and startled Amanda, "Hello darling. How can I help you today?"

"That's daddy's voice. He programmed the ship for me." Carra made a few more gestures on the screen and up popped a very familiar sight to Maybourne, a slightly modified F-16a cockpit. The only real difference was that it was flattened out from the original since there was more space in the cargo ship. Otherwise it was a perfect match.

Maybourne felt right at home and started walking for the seat, but Carra stopped him. "Nope, that's for Amanda. She might as well learn to fly. All the trainer safety protocols are in place so you can't hurt anything other than a planet or two. Please avoid the asteroid field. We don't want to send any towards earth."

"I can't fly this thing! I can't even drive a car!"

"I need to rest while the table heals me. You are fully capable of flying this and Maybourne will help you." Maybourne was about to say something, but realized that she was giving Amanda a nice distraction, one that would keep her mind occupied and also help her confirm that what she was experiencing was real.

Amanda ran to Carra, "You knew all this was going to happen, picking me up, fighting Eddie, dying, and coming back to life. How? Why?"

"I had a dream of being in a field and being shot. I saw myself die for you. I didn't see if I came back to life. That's the limit of being a prophetess or dreamer. I see only what He shows me. I typed the letter to the two of you this morning without reading what my fingers typed."

"He? You didn't show any hesitation in dying for me, for my baby. Why?"

"It is the highest honor among our people to die for a friend. I count you and your baby friends. Now go help me out and fly this ship. I need Sam as soon as possible, but you can slow down at Mars for a closer look if you like. " Turning to Maybourne, "We have both shields and cloaking active. Take us in over an isolated area of an ocean and make the trajectory look like a meteorite. No need to draw any unnecessary attention. I'm going to close my eyes and rest, but you can talk to me and I will hear, but will only respond if necessary. One finger up for yes, two for no."

"Roger that." With that Maybourne gently escorted Amanda by the arm, like a prince with his princess, to the pilot seat.

Carra had to reprimand Maybourne once for sticking too close to the flight path. It was a guide, not a tightrope. She also had to complain about their jokes as the laughing hurt too much, threatening to go to sleep if they didn't keep the jokes quiet. She heard them discuss what was next. Maybourne said that she would need to press charges against Eddie. Amanda was concerned about that and what would happen to her. She didn't like the idea of going to child protective services and wanted to stay with Maybourne and Carra. Maybourne didn't have a good answer for her. Carra was sure she can arrange something.

As they passed by Mars an alarm went off, a high-low ding-ding. "Emergency phone call. I'll get it," said Carra softly as two panicked faces turned to look at her. An unfamiliar figure appeared in hologram form, "Hi Victoria. What's happening?"

"We got the alert that the sarcophagus was being used so we headed over there. Fifty five minutes is a very long time. Just what kind of trouble did you cause to bring that on? It must have been a pretty severe gunfight," Victoria questioned with obvious sarcasm.

"Wad Cutter. One shot," responded Maybourne.

"I don't recognize the voice. Just who do you have there?"

"Maybourne, Colonel Maybourne. Hello Victoria. You must be a friend of Carra?"

"Maybourne! From the tone of your voice I take it this is a friendly meeting between the two of you." Then in a concerned motherly tone of voice, "did you have anything to do with this incident that put my little sister's best friend in a sarcophagus?"

"Sort of. We had," Maybourne started to say, but Carra interrupted, catching her breath often. "As you can guess I'm in bad condition and need rest. Under control. Will fill in later. Why the call?"

"As I said, we were on the way there to check on you, but ran into a Goa'uld raid. We need to know if we need to show our hand or do we have time to deal with it in the normal manner."

"Normal. As I said, under control. Sam, healing stone. Can hold out till then."

Another voice, familiar only to Carra spoke up, "Are you sure dear? You look terrible."

Carra jolted upright at the sound of the voice and cringed at the pain, but spoke energetically, "Carol! Normal routine, but then get here at _maximum_! I need _you_ real bad!"

"Me?" questioned Carol.

"Amanda, say hello to Carol. We helped her out of a somewhat similar situation."

Timidly, "hello Carol. Are you an alien too?"

"No dear. I'm a human from Earth, too. Are you okay?"

"I'm so, so sorry," said Amanda in tears, back in her victim mentality, taking responsibility for Eddies behavior. "Carra died because of me. She was protecting me from Eddie." Amanda burst into full tears.

Together Victoria and Carol spoke in extremely solemn voices with bowed heads, "Blessed is Carra. May He bless you in your honor." This startled Amanda. She expected criticism, but instead Carol responded tenderly, "Amanda, dear, please stop crying and _do not_ blame yourself for this Eddie guy. You honored Carra for allowing her to die for you. When we get there I owe you a big fat hug, okay?"

Amanda fought down the tears, ran to Carra and took her hand, kissed her on the forehead, "Okay. You're right. It's his fault, not mine." She took a deep breath and said, "no more. No more taking his blame. Will you help me?"

"Of course. We will all help you." Carra laid down again with Amanda's help.

"I'll second that," piped up Maybourne.

Victoria interjected, "Carra, get your rest. We'll get to you as soon as these Goa'uld are taken care of. There are only four mother ships. One of ours is only about an hour away. Be."

"Be," Carra responded and closed her eyes. Working by feel and experience Carra handled the screen from the 'dashboard.' "Maybourne, I reduced the dampeners for you so you can feel things a bit more. I'm locked down. Go ahead and fly this thing. You've done a great job so far,  
>Amanda. Time to learn some tactical flying. Maybourne, go ahead and have some fun the rest of the way in."<p>

"Roger." Amanda returned to her chair, giving Maybourne a weird look. The tears almost stopped. Up until now it all felt like a video game with the ship's inertia dampeners on normal. Maybourne grabbed the stick and gave it a yank, causing Amanda to gasp in fear, looking back at Carra, who didn't move in the slightest. Movements now felt like a virtual roller coaster that one sometimes finds at the malls. Maybourne explained the dampeners to her and a big grin appeared on her face, assured that nothing would affect Carra.

By the time they arrived at earth she was confident enough to almost get Maybourne sick to his stomach. Not quite a real enough feel for him. He hated the fake rides. But he thoroughly enjoyed seeing Amanda enjoy herself. About forty minutes after leaving Saturn (Carra made sure they didn't get there too fast by engaging a speed limiter, giving her some time to heal and Amanda time to gain some self-confidence) they entered the atmosphere above the Pacific ocean, observed only by four Japanese fishermen, a Russian sub commander through his periscope (who cursed the fact that he didn't have the camera on to record it), and a pod of dolphins.

They followed the trajectory Carra set up and located Jack and Sam at the place they left Eddie. There were lots of people there, local police, state police, a K-9 unit, reporters, the FBI, and Jack and Sam. Eddie was gone already. There was also NID on the fringe out of site, carefully observing everything that went on there. Jack and Sam evidently found a ride with an Apache helicopter. Jack gave his keys to the pilot to deliver his truck to them at the destination.

"Huston, we have a problem."

Carra slowly sat up, "Who is Huston?"

Maybourne chuckled, "just an expression. We have a problem. There are lots of people around and the NID is out here too, watching everything we do. Do you want to get their attention?"

"Not that much. Could you please carry me to the other chair, Maybourne?"

Maybourne jumped up and gently carried her to the other ship's chair so she could see what was happening. Carra carried both portable displays, checking on the medical display. "Not too bad. I need some blood. That's causing most of my weakness now. Amanda, dear. Could you please put this back?" Amanda came round and put the medical pad back in its place.

"Things are going to get a little weird so get your stomachs ready." With that she took command of her cargo ship and hovered upside down to get a better look at the situation. It took both Amanda and Maybourne several long moments to adjust to the very unnatural view. Honestly it was new to Carra also, but being in control of it and focused on the task at hand made the adjustment easier for her.

After a few minutes Amanda couldn't take it any longer, "I'm getting nauseous. How much longer"

"Sorry, lack of blood is making me think very slowly." With that she had Amanda close her eyes and with the inertia damper back to normal righted the ship and backed off some. "How's that? Could one of you bring me my phone please?" Amanda opened her eyes and took in the more natural sight and staggered to a chair. Maybourne had to get the phone for Carra.

She dialed and it rang only twice before a confused and cautious voice on the other end of the phone answered. Carra's voice was bright, but weak, "Hello General. Carra here. I'm not bad, but I need your help."

After confirming her condition he assured her he would come up with something. "Dr. Fraiser will be waiting outside with the blood for you. I'll get Jack and Sam here as soon as possible. And, yes, Maybourne will be accepted here, given the circumstances. Oh, by the way, Thor accepted my explanation and is returning to fight the replicators." Carra thanked the General and said good bye. The general was not convinced of how reliable Maybourne would be. He would not be arrested, exactly, but, by god, he would be under guard if he went underground.

"Maybourne, get us to SGC as fast as possible. Amanda, how about pulling up a chair and sitting next to me."

Maybourne got them there in less than 10 minutes. He figured the best way to get there fast was to get to the upper atmosphere and go full throttle to Stargate Command and then down. He had no clue how to land it near the entrance, so Carra took over. All the way there Amanda held Carra's hand tight, no longer in fear, but strength. She was beginning to take in all that happened and accepted it. Her only fear now was for her baby.

There was Dr. Fraiser all ready for her patient. Her concern was obvious to everyone around. After all, three pints of blood was an awful lot of blood, especially for an eight year old girl. As soon as Maybourne opened the door and Fraiser and the General could see where the ship was, they, a medical technician, and four armed guards ran to the door.

"Dr. Fraiser, don't worry. I wanted that much blood because I'm still leaking some." With that, Carra chuckled and grabbed her belly. "Not hurting as much as it was before."

Dr. Fraiser was not convinced, "you look terrible!"

"That's what Carol said. She's on her way here with Victoria after they finish with some Goa'uld. Meet Amanda. She's turning into quite a pilot. I'd love to see her behind the wheel of a 302!"

Dr. Fraiser gave Amanda a concerned smile while walking briskly over to Amanda and giving her her third loving embrace that day. Fraiser held her away and looked deep into her eyes, "I'm so, so sorry you had to go through all that. I'm sorry it took so much to get you free." With that, Dr. Fraiser pulled her in tight again. "Help me get Carra to the table. I need to get some blood into her."

Amanda spoke up with just a hint of anger and a boldness that shocked Maybourne and caught Dr. Fraiser off guard, "If Carra says she is going to be okay she will be okay. Now get that frown off your face and help her out." Dr. Fraiser was shocked at the tone of her voice and the confidence. With that they helped her to the table and set up the blood for her transfusion.

Maybourne's reaction shocked the General. He expected Maybourne's usual arrogance regarding the guards, but instead his attention was fixed on the girls. Maybourne held out his hands, "if you want to put the cuffs on that's fine, but I stay here with those three." General Hammond thought he meant Carra, Amanda, and Dr. Fraiser, but he was thinking of the girls and the baby. The General, caught off guard could only say "that's okay" and waved the guards outside.

"Amanda, do you see the panel over to your right that looks like this one above me?" Amanda nodded her head, went over with deliberate action like she had done this many times before and removed it from the wall, handing it to Carra. She slid her finger down the side and another table came out of the wall a few feet away from the one she was on.

"That's for me, isn't it," Amanda said looking at it in fear, not of the table, but of what it might reveal about the baby.

"Time to check your baby."

The General and Dr. Fraiser's jaws dropped, eyes bulged and in unison questioned, "baby?"

How bad was the baby? Could it, could he or she be healed on this thing like it was doing to Carra? Slowly she got on the table and laid down.

Carra looked at the screen. "First let's check the mother out. Oh my! He really did a lot of damage to you." At first Amanda was scared by Carra's reaction. "I'm only going to heal a few strategic areas that you will need to see this baby through to a healthy delivery. I'll wait for the rest after Dr. Fraiser does a thorough exam for evidence. Oh, and that knee must give you a lot of aggravation. We'll ease that a bit for now, too. Nothing we can't fix at the right time. You should be in decent shape in about ten minutes. I'll record and document the damage I'm fixing right now for Dr. Fraiser's report." Amanda was relieved that so far nothing would be too bad. But that meant it was time to look at the baby. She took a deep breath.

The color was coming back to Carra's skin and Carra was feeling much stronger and her mind was clearing. "Now for baby." Amanda bit her lip as Carra worked the screen in her hand. "Eight weeks, two days."

Amanda's mind went crazy trying to figure out when that was. Who was the father? Trembling she asked, "Could I see a calendar?"

General Hammond said, "Right away. By the way, it will be about an hour before Jack and Sam can get here. They should be at the air base right now transferring to a jet of some sort. I was assured a fast two seater would be ready for them upon arrival." With that the General went outside and sent one of the guards away for the calendar.

"Maybourne," the General snapped.

Maybourne gave the girls a smile and said, "I think I need to go away for a while to fill in the General on what went on. Anything I need to keep secret?" Carra was intently working on the screen, but turned to give him a smile and a wave. Amanda leapt from the table and ran to give Maybourne a hug and a thank you and returned to the table. Carra just smiled and whispered to herself, "be."

Maybourne joined the General and started at the beginning as they walked to the base, followed by the three remaining guards. The General stopped several times along the way and shook his head in unbelief, not only of what Carra did, but how open Maybourne was about everything. Maybe he really did change.

"First let's get a visual on the little one," she said with a smile and there appeared a holographic image above her in full color was a small baby. "Let's enlarge the image." The image grew to almost the size of a football, which made it very easy to identify the parts. Carra pointed to the image, "Dr. Fraiser, care to explain what Amanda is seeing?"

Dr. Fraiser, not used to seeing anything like this in real life was a bit startled, but settled right in with almost a classroom lecture, pointing out the ribcage, the vertebra, the eyes, etc. When Dr Fraiser put her hand on Amanda's belly the baby responded with a jerk. "The baby is definitely shaken up by everything that happened to you, especially the Zat."

The mention of the Zat got Dr. Fraiser's full attention, "who used a Zat on her?"

"Maybourne, but it's okay. No physical damage. The baby is just stressed and scared. I think a few days of rest will do it some good. We could use the sarcophagus, but that has too many bad effects. We'll think of something to get the baby relaxed again."

Carra had some minor concerns, "Do you want to know if it's a boy or a girl?"

Amanda hadn't thought of that before. She struggled for an answer. "We'll skip that report for now. There are a few problems related to alcohol and physical abuse and both of you are infected with syphilis. I'm going to take care of that first, both elimination and repair. No serious damage. The rest is stress related, so not much to repair."

The guard returned with the calendar, handing it to Amanda. She quickly found the date, counted back eight weeks then two days. She started to cry. She wasn't certain, but it could have been Eddie. It could have been either of his two buddies. It could have been that stranger she saw only that day. "It might have been him. I'm not sure. I'm not sure."

"I need Maybourne." Dr. Fraiser called a guard over and had him bring Maybourne back to the ship. Carra switched screens and checked on herself. "I need the transfusion stopped. My blood pressure is a little higher than I want it right now. I'm still leaking." With that last comment all three of them laughed. Carra was obviously better because she could laugh without much pain. Dr. Fraiser went to the tube in her arm and blocked off the blood supply.

When Maybourne got there she asked him for anything with Eddie's blood on it. He pulled out his hankerchief and handed it to Carra. She put it on the corner of Amanda's screen and pressed a few buttons and made a few swipes. She breathed a sigh of relief, "Not Eddie."

Turning to Dr. Fraiser, "I need to go to sleep now that everything is put into place and Amanda's safe." Turning Amanda, "Just rest for a while. You'll probably feel some occasional tingling, but that's normal. It might even tickle a little." To Dr. Fraiser, "Give her about ten minutes. If possible, could you give her the VIP tour? Wake me up when Jack and Sam arrive."

"I can't leave you here. What if something happens?"

"I'm fine now. I have him," pointing to Dr. Fraiser's assistant. "If anything happens he's right here." Dr. Fraiser reluctantly agreed and attended to Amanda as soon as Carra went to sleep.

Dr. Fraiser got the reluctant approval from the General to give Amanda the tour of Stargate Command. However, Amanda refused to go anywhere without Maybourne. Instead, the four of them went on the tour, with the three guards following along. The General wondered if this really was the same Maybourne he knew years earlier. Maybe it was a modified Asgard clone? There was Maybourne giving Amanda the tour, the two of them arm in arm. He called her princess, not Amanda. She was hanging on to every word he spoke. She was carrying herself more the princess Maybourne was calling her as time went by. After the shock of being in space and inside a planet, the rest just seemed natural.

General Hammond asked her questions about her encounter with Maybourne and Carra. What she said matched his story. Maybourne was almost oblivious to the General, Dr. Fraiser, and the guards. Yes, he recognized their presence, but his attention was not on them and not on Stargate Command. He didn't ask a single question about operations. No, this was not the same Maybourne that General Hammond grew to despise. There is definitely a change.


	8. Welcome to My Parlor

Welcome to My Parlor

Carra woke with a jolt. An alarm was going off. Continued blood loss caused her brain to function slowly. Was it a medical alarm? She struggled to focus on the tablet in her hand. "Blood, I need some more blood, half flow." Dr. Fraiser had returned to Carra soon after the General took over the tour and was already at her side to send the blood. Her legs ached, blood was pooling up in her legs. She needed a message and to walk around some.

Ok, now she recognized the alarm and mumbled, "fish on the hook." Dr. Fraiser thought she was delirious. "Laptop, please." It was already on its way. A familiar face smiled at her as she reached out for her computer, Corporal Mayes. He just got off duty and volunteered to stay with Carra also. "Thank you Mayes." Her brain was now functioning again, sort of, and she checked her tablet. Good, the bleeding almost stopped. How much longer till Jack and Sam arrived? "Three quarters of a quart of oil please." Mayes laughed and so did Carra with only minor pressure pain from the blood that leaked into her belly and chest. She needed to walk. "Help me up. I need to get some of this blood moving around."

Fraiser and Mayes helped her up and were on each side of her as she started walking around, alarm still going off. Mayes gave her a concerned look. "Just a fish on the hook. Time to checking it out after I walk around a little. And I need to make two phone calls."

She got dizzy a few times, but pushed through, needing to get the blood circulating. She had been idle way too long, but circumstances didn't let her take as good care of herself as she should have. She'll suffer for it for a day or two. Sam should be able to help with that some. She already used up two pints of blood, so she only had two thirds of what she needed. That was a lot for her small body. Dr Fraiser had to change the IV for her while she sat back down on the table. Dr. Fraiser wanted her to elevate her legs. Yes, that is a good idea. She laid down again and with the tablet in hand raised the legs about three inches. That felt good.

Carra looked at the screen with a concerned look on her face. "I need to talk to Amanda and Maybourne as soon as possible. Take me to them. No, take me to Hammond's office after I get the blood I need. I need to call the President too about some important matters."

"No! I am not leaving you! I'm not gonna stay here." She spoke not out of fear, but out of confident determination. "You died for me and my baby. You gave up this mission to save me. I'm _not_ afraid of Eddie anymore and I certainly am _not_ going to let some stupid Senator get in my way." Maybourne and Carra were proud of this little warrior. When she finally got her mind around all that happened and why she was not about to let anything or anybody stop her from doing the right thing.

"Young lady," General Hammond responded, "this is a military operation. I can't let you get involved in it."

She gave him a look that clearly showed her resolve, "you need me. Without me Kinsey will know something is wrong. Without me there is no trap. I need to go make a statement and file charges against Eddie and without me there you have no legitimate reason to go there." Once she understood the situation she became fully involved and a contributor to the group. She was now one of them, a full team member.

She was right, of course, but how could he allow a fifteen year old girl, a fifteen year old _pregnant_ girl go on such a dangerous mission. The NID had no trouble shooting an eight year old girl not much more than a month ago. Amanda clearly understood the danger, but still. Maybourne supported General Hammond for the same reasons and also because he now felt personal responsibility for her safety.

"We could have the state police take her in and get Kinsey some other way," suggested the General.

"I am not going into child protective services and they are not getting my baby. I'm staying with Carra and Maybourne. I feel safe with them, not the police, not child protective services." She remained calm, but determined, confident, in control. She felt like part of the team. Carra didn't abandon her and she would not abandon Carra.

Carra got up and went to the red phone. Time to call the President. She had to settle a few things before anything else went on. She was feeling much better. She had enough blood in her to see her through. Sam would be there any minute and the healing stone was in her pocket. "Would you all excuse me. I need to talk to the President. We are at a stalemate. You all need to go get some fresh air." With that she waved them out. She wanted to support Amanda, but this was not her home. She would have to follow Earth custom. Her mother was pregnant with her and was honored to go on a dangerous mission against the Goa'uld. Nobody would begrudge her the honor of going into battle. Daddy took her by the arm and escorted her to the mother ship, proud of his wonderful wife.

"Kicked out of my own office. Well I never." He was genuinely hurt, but also amused. How he could have those conflicting emotions? Well, only someone like Carra could do that. She was up to something and he was pretty sure it involved allowing Amanda on this mission, but Amanda was right, she had to be there. Let the President take responsibility for that call.

When the President answered he was pleasantly surprised to find himself talking to Carra. "Thank you Mr. President. Looking forward to meeting you. We should be there in less than a half hour. Do you need more time than that? Okay, I'd love to meet the General also. See you when you get there."

She walked out and found the three of them still negotiating. "We need to get going. Amanda is officially a ward of the United States Air Force, under Maybourne's protection." Amanda started jumping in place, clapping. Maybourne and General Hammond's jaw dropped.

"A pardon for Maybourne? No way!"

"Nope, not a pardon. A surprise." Something was up. Just what, was anybody's guess, but she was like that. "The President will meet us in the middle of the Pentagon with some interesting papers." The smile on her face shouted "surprise!" and everybody knew who would get the biggest surprise. They were wrong. She would not interfere with this one. It was time for SG-1 to take up their responsibility now that she was back under their authority. Just what did the President have in store for them, for her? All he said was that he had some pleasant surprises for them. She liked surprises!

They were still at it outside. "And you all need to stop arguing over Amanda's involvement and come to a decision. I'll support your decision. The baby is stressed enough over everything and needs some peace. Doctor has spoken!" At the mention of the baby Amanda got scared and ran to Maybourne, holding him tight.

"And this doctor seconds that medical opinion," Dr Fraiser piped in, also agitated over the stress caused by the disagreement.

"General, Amanda, may I suggest you both agree to allow SG-1 to make the decision about Amanda's involvement?" Carra wanted to help, but this would allow everybody the time to think things through. The General, eager to get rid of the responsibility and also trusting SG-1's wisdom and experience, agreed. Amanda was a bit hesitant, but trusting Carra, also agreed.

Carra's laptop buzzed. She opened it and saw Virginia. "We got a little creative and were able to slow them down enough to leave early. We have you on scanners and should meet up with you in about fifteen minutes." Virginia smiled and asked, "do we have any use for some extra navigation panel crystals?"

After the laughter died down, "transport over as soon as you get here. We have a big pow wow scheduled."

"Pow Wow?" Carol explained that it was a war meeting. Virginia laughed

"I'll send you a video of why I died. Enjoy."

Carol added, "see you soon, dear. And remember, I owe Amanda a big hug."

"I'm gonna take you up on that one, Carol," Amanda responded, suddenly cheerful, anxious to meet these two friends of Carra's, and one was a Goa'uld that they kept talking about.

"Wait a minute. Lady Virginia, could you please pick up Daniel and Teal'c first? You'll have to get rid of the NID following them first without drawing suspicion."

"Ooh, a nice challenge! That makes two for the day," Virginia responded excitedly.

Carra hung up and sent the video, along with Daniel and Teal'c's location to Virginia. Jack and Sam arrived just as Carra and Amanda finished with their shower. Carra didn't change until after talking to the President and needed help in the shower to get all the dried blood off her.

Jack and Sam arrived in an Apache helicopter that was hot and ready to go when they arrived at the nearby airstrip. Jack was maneuvering to land right where the cargo ship was, but a soldier waved him off. Jack was reluctant until he saw the soldier disappear by entering the ship.

"Let me guess, sir, Carra has a cargo ship cloaked down there," commented Sam.

In his usual sarcastic and laid back attitude, Jack responded, "Well, of course. Let _me_ guess. The emergency is Carra and Maybourne and that girl."

"Amanda, sir."

"Yea, Amanda. I hope she's okay."

After landing Jack and Sam met up with the trio just outside the command entrance. Carra asked if Corporal Mayse could accompany them. "Sure, the more the merrier," came Jack's half-hearted response.

Mayse was already in the ship, supplying the crew with a box of sandwiches, compliments of the General. Carra spoke up, "Mayse, would you like to join us on a little field trip?"

Mayse was shocked and looked to Jack for a response. Jack just shrugged. "Um, uh, okay," came his startled response.

"Go get a side arm," said Jack.

"The General thought of that too." Mayse went to a corner and got a pistol out of a box, checked the ammo and picked up two extra clips. Masybourne already had his, but picked up a fresh clip to replace the spent shell. He liked to start out fresh.

"Maybourne, you know where the chairs are. There's a table in there too. I think Jack and Sam need to be caught up on what happened since I escaped the kidnappers." Carra started walking over to the pilot's chair. "Set up right behind me. Sam," Carra said, pulling out the healing stone, "It's time you learned how to use this. I still need some healing."

Sam took a step back, "I don't know how to use that. I might hurt you!"

"And your dad never taught you how, huh? Typical Tok'ra."

"Tok'ra," questioned Amanda, "are you an alien too?"

Sam looked at Amanda, "No. My dad went on a mission and almost died, but a Tok'ra, the same species as the Goa'uld, but not evil, entered him and saved his life. He lives with them now."

Amanda looked at Carra, "can I learn to use that stone too?"

Sam explained how a Tok'ra entered her and that is why she could use the stone, but Amanda could not. Maybourne entered with the table and Mayse followed him carrying three folding chairs with various football team logos on them. "You like football," questioned Mayes.

"Mommy got them on sale after selling one of her paintings at an art gallery in New York City."

Sam sat next to Carra and listened to her directions; relax, imagine the damage and the repairs, and quit being afraid. The fear was what held her back and caused damage instead of repair. It took some time, but the mild distraction of listening to Maybourne and Amanda talk about their adventures helped calm her some. She took some deep breaths and slowly started concentrating on the veins and arteries first, stopping the last bit of bleeding around the heart. Carra felt the healing and it tickled a little bit. She encouraged Sam and had her relax a bit more before continuing. After another small bit of healing Sam was beginning to gain a measure of confidence in using the stone.

Jack was taking in all that Maybourne and Amanda were saying. If it only came from Maybourne, Jack would probably not believe it, but he saw the way he looked at Amanda when she spoke and ignored the verbal jabs that he gave Maybourne.

Carra interrupted them as they approached St Louis. "Wanna see the arch? We can fly through it if you want." Amanda jumped up and ran to the window and watched as they slowly passed over the traffic below and passed through the arch. She was enthralled by the view in almost sunset. She had seen pictures of it, but they were all taken during the daytime. At dusk it was almost eerie.

After passing through the arch Amanda sat down and startled Jack and Sam. "Whatever you're planning to do I want to be part of it." She spoke confidently and with authority. She could tell by the looks on their faces that this was going to be a hard sell, but she had time to think things through. "You need me or you lose your tactical advantage and element of surprise." Jack gave her a look and commented that she had been with Carra and Maybourne too long. "Hey, I watch TV and know the lingo. Without me there the Senator will know he's being set up. Without me you only have accusations. With me you can catch him red handed. You could video him like Carra did with Eddie."

Jack and Sam resisted the idea, but Amanda still had Sam's word to back her up, "You said that there wasn't anybody outside of your team that you would trust me with except Carra and Maybourne. You said I would be perfectly safe with them, safer than I would be anywhere else. Did you lie to me?" Sam and Jack were caught, but she had more. "If you so casually trusted me to them, how much safer could I be than with all four of you working together? You said this was a dull day."

"Sir, I think she has us."

Maybourne piped in and burst the bubble, "what about the baby?"

"Baby?" This little fact escaped exposure until now. Jack was about to give in, but not now.

Amanda didn't give any time for a response, "Eddie has controlled me and abused me for eight years. It was this baby," pausing to look down, smiling, hand lying lovingly on her stomach, "that brought me to my escape. I want to keep this baby now and I want my baby to be safe." She looked Jack straight in the eye. "I'm not about to let another abuser control me. If I do, this will have all been for nothing."

Jack had a tremendous soft spot in his heart for children. He knew exactly what she meant. He had gone out on dangerous missions for his country. He also did it for his wife and son so that they could be free and safe. Still, this was not a decision he wanted to make right now. "Let's see what happens at the Pentagon."

"What's happening at the Pentagon?" Daniel, Teal'c, Carol and Virginia appeared out of the open cargo bay doors.

Welcoming the distraction, Jack, in his detached attitude responded, "About time you all joined us. We should be there any minute," turning to Carra, "right Carra?"

"About three and a half minutes. Enough time for Sam to finish up healing me."

Carol ran to Amanda and embraced her and kissed her on the forehead. When she held her out at arm's length she looked intently into Amanda's eyes. "This is not the same Amanda I saw an hour ago. I saw a scared and confused girl. Now I see," she paused and looked deeply, evaluating this new woman, "I see a sister princess warrior?"

Amanda responded by giving Carol a hug, "maybe."

Teal'c walked over to Amanda and bowed, right hand to his chest, "Greetings Amanda. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Teal'c. I am Jaffa."

Virginia walked over to Maybourne and looked him up and down. "I don't see the same Maybourne that was described to me." Maybourne didn't know what to think about this woman. "Don't look so surprised. I've had twelve hundred plus years to learn to read people."

Amanda was surprised at Virginia's age. Virginia explained that the Goa'uld live for very long periods of time. She wasn't sure about daddy, Master Goulet, but she knew he was over twenty five hundred years old. "Would you like to talk to my Goa'uld, Shawtakia?"

"You're two people?" Amanda was in shock when Maybourne explained the Goa'uld, so she missed most of what he said.

Shawtakia took control and Virginia's eyes glowed momentarily. Shawtakia spoke in the typical dual voice of a Goa'uld. Shawtakia respectfully bowed toward Amanda, "Greetings Amanda. It is my privilege to meet you who gave our beloved Carra the highest honor. I am so glad you escaped your abuse. It took great courage to leave and great courage to trust Carra and Maybourne. I heard great power in your voice as you talked to Eddie."

Amanda was startled by what she saw, not from fear, but from just from the unexpected. Curiously, but confidently she asked, "So you are two people?"

"I am best described as a serpent who lives inside and shares the body of a human. Virginia took great care in deciding to become a host and who to become a host for. We both took great care in our decision. I have great healing powers and can keep my host healthy and alive for multiple millennia."

Carra interrupted, "we are in Washington now. The Pentagon is just ahead. We gave the President enough time, but I don't see his helicopter here." She 'parked' the ship above the center of the Pentagon and called General Robertson. Lights suddenly went out in the Pentagon in a full lockdown. "The President just took off. It took longer with the paperwork than he expected. He's on his way to us right now." She expertly landed the craft in the middle of the Pentagon, with very little room to spare in this oversized cargo ship with its own surprises.

General Robertson was alone and waiting outside a small door. Shawtakia led the way, holding Amanda's arm, and the General saluted her, "I assume you are Virginia."

Shawtakia returned the salute, held out her hand and greeted the General. "I am Shawtakia, her symbiote. We are both pleased to meet you General,' Shawtakia said with a welcoming smile. "I was just showing Amanda what a Goa'uld is."

Mayse became very formal, giving the General a very formal salute. The General returned the salute and told Mayse to relax. The presence of the ladies made the General less formal than usual. Turning to the rest, "ladies and gentlemen, I have a conference room waiting for you and we have some good news for you, besides what the President has. He will be joining us within five minutes. He is enroute aboard Marine One. Please follow me." Turning to Shawtakia and Amanda he offered them his arms, "Ladies?"

The two took the General's arms, Amanda on his right and Shawtakia on his left. Shawtakia left and let Virginia have control again, "Good to meet you, General Robertson." Maybourne took Carol by the arm and held Carra's hand. They almost looked like a family out on vacation.

A soldier approached the General and saluted, "Sir, the President is two minutes out. The unit is on its way to the target, ETA sixteen minutes. They will hold at the perimeter for your authorization sir."

The General returned the salute, "very good. Carry on."

They walked down a few corridors and entered a guarded conference room. The guards and the General exchanged salutes. The General seated the two ladies, then seated Carol and Carra side by side. The rest took their seats around the table, with Maybourne taking a seat across from Amanda. Mayse didn't know what to think about this, meeting the General and the President! Amanda was not as excited as she thought she would be, not after meeting two, no, three aliens! Or technically five, including the two symbiotes.

"Refreshments are on their way. I have some very good news for you all. We traced the leaks to several people, including Senator Kinsey. We have enough evidence to demonstrate that the Senator is behind all the espionage. A unit is enroute to the Senator's home."

Carra interrupted, "The Senator is not home at the moment. He's waiting for us to bring Amanda to the sheriff for her statement concerning Eddie." She opened her laptop and showed the General the location of the Senator, about five minutes from the town and the location of all the NID units in the town. There were seven operatives already there and two more on the way.

The General looked concerned, "that is not good. Hold on." The General thought through the situation when he suddenly realized the source of the video. "Wait a minute! Is that an image from the NSA satellite?" Carra acknowledged that it was and the connection was through the NID office, not the NSA. The General went to the phone and instructed someone to have the unit hold at the perimeter as the primary target was not at the location and to get the full security unit on locating the NSA breach, but not to severe it yet.

Just then the President arrived. They all stood for the President and Amanda and Carra giggled, while Sam held back her snickers. The President had his pajama top on, pajama bottoms hanging out of his pants and slippers on his feet. He actually went to the helicopter in his pajamas and robe and put the pants on after getting into the helicopter.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. We have . . ." He noticed Virginia and quickly addressed her, "I assume you are Lady Virginia?" Virginia acknowledged it was her and Shawtakia. He quickly excused himself, saying this made things a little easier, and dialed his phone. "Bill, we have a new development. Redo the paperwork. We have Lady Virginia here, so do the paperwork up correctly with her name on it." The voice on the other end protested about the setup, but said the amended paperwork would be there shortly.

The President and everyone else sat down. "Obviously we are going to be a bit informal this evening," pointing to his attire. The President looked at Maybourne and was very serious with him, "Maybourne, I am not pleased with your involvement here, but Carra believes you are sincerely here to help. I am not prepared to offer you a pardon, but I have already suspended your arrest warrant, for now. I understand you like Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid. I'm offering you a similar offer, but I will be more open with it. Officially, you are no longer wanted, but that can change. Unoffically, I would like to offer you the duty of seeing to the security of Amanda here. General Hammond filled me in to enough of the details to place her under the protection of the Air Force. You will remain within one hundred feet of Amanda at all times, in the same building as she is, on the same floor as she is, or at home when she is at school or other activity. The details are in this paperwork." Maybourne acknowledged the arrangement and thanked the President.

He directed his attention to Amanda. "Amanda, I saw the video. I am so sorry you had to go through that today. We will do all we can to see that justice is served concerning Eddie. Are you okay with Colonel Maybourne being assigned to your protection?" Amanda grinned excitedly and quickly acknowledged that it was a great idea. With that he handed Maybourne the papers to make the arrangement official. Maybourne, Amanda, and the President signed it and put his seal on it.

Turning to Jack and Sam, "You two are being reassigned to new duties temporarily. You are now attached to the Secret Service. You're authority will therefore supersede all other intelligence agencies, including the NID." All but General looked quizzically to the President.

Jack spoke up, "We are assigned to protect you, Mr. President?"

"The Secret Service also is assigned to protect foreign dignitaries," then with some emphasis, "like ambassadors. Like protecting an ambassador who has no embassy and is relying on a . . . 'virtual embassy.'" The President looked at Carra, who's jaw dropped.

Virginia spoke up, "Very interesting, Mr. President. You obviously thought a long time about this. Very interesting possibilities. Please explain this virtual embassy."

"An area twenty yards away from Carra will be considered a virtual embassy, with all the rights and privileges. In addition, these rights and privileges extend to any building she occupies for the floor she is on. On a military base her personal room will be considered an embassy."

Maybourne was also confused, "what does that do for us with Amanda?"

Carra suddenly understood. "It does a lot for both Amanda and for you," she commented slyly. Maybourne still didn't get it. Neither did the members of SG-1.

Carol questioned them, "what happens to a fugitive when they enter an embassy?" They started imagining both Amanda and Maybourne being given access to a physical embassy, and they quickly understood, all but Teal'c, who had almost no context for understanding this embassy idea.

Jack could see the confusion in Teal'c face. "It sort of works like Thor's Hammer. A human runs to Thor's Hammer and a Goa'uld or Jaffa follows." Suddenly Teal'c smiled, getting an idea about it.

"Thor's Hammer? Embassy? I don't get it," questioned Amanda. Her abuse caused her to live in a hidden world, and she was never very interested in politics. Of course, not being involved with Stargate she didn't know anything about Thor's Hammer.

Carra explained that if they went together to the sheriff's department, not only is she under the custodianship of the Air Force, but can claim asylum with Carra and the sheriff can't do anything about it, _no _child protection services. She will stay with Carra and Maybourne. Amanda got up and gave the President a big hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Better not tell my wife about this, young lady." They all laughed at the President's comment. "Now unless you need Lady Victoria, we need to go take care of the embassy business, signing some papers and such. I'll also need a picture of Carra for her ID. I can't get involved in the Kinsey issue directly, seeing he is running for President. If I get involved directly he can claim political motives and get out of this looking like a victim himself. However, you are free to do whatever you feel needs to be done. Requisition any resources necessary."

With that the President and Victoria left the crew to set up the embassy for Carra. The rest started discussing what needed to be done. General Robertson suggested sending in a team to arrest Kinsey. Maybourne spoke up, "Not possible. The NID still has jurisdiction over SGC and any team you may send. Kinsey will demand a public trial and manipulate the press to declare a witch hunt to get rid of a competing Presidential candidate. We need to catch him in action."

Amanda spoke up, "can't we film him like we did Eddie?"

Maybourne responded, "He knows what happened and will not fall for that again."

Mayse stuttered. "Well, soldier, speak up if you think you have an idea," Jack spit out, frustrated.

"Well, sir."

"Drop the sir." Jack hated that title. He was sick of leadership and would love to retire, but he also felt a responsibility for the Goa'uld threat.

"Well," Mayse continued somewhat shyly, "what if we give him what he expects?"

Maybourne smiled slyly, giving approval and started giving a few strategies, seeing there were a few extra qualified individuals present to enhance the idea.

"We still have too many NID agents to deal with ourselves. It's too dangerous for Amanda to be there." Amanda shot Maybourne a glare. "I say we hand her over to the state police to escort her to the sheriff and drop Kinsey. It's too dangerous for her. We'll deal with Kinsey later."

Sam smiled at the mention of the state police. "Would "necessary resources" include taking some state police on as an attachment to the Secret Service?"

Maybourne suggested breaking up the team. "He calls us that? Which one am I," Jack asked at Maybourne's revelation of Kinsey's description of SG-1. Carol whispered something to Mayse, who blushed bright red, looked at Carol and finally nodded slowly. Carol quickly made up a list of supplies, giving it to the General.

He looked at the list and laughed. "Corporal Mayse, come with me and we'll see what we can come up with for you." The group looked at Carra's computer and located all the NID members and Jack's truck. They had the driver go to a location about a half hour south of town and lock it up. They also arranged a pickup for him with some private contacts in the area. After getting Maybourne's evaluation of Kinsey's response and strategy they planned their entrances and where to send the state police officers. The governor authorized four officers. After contacting the state police chief he reported that there were two officers close by that served in the Special Forces, one Navy and the other Air Force. After getting their personal phone numbers arrangements and authorizations were made.

As soon as Mayse returned they would be ready to move. Victoria and Mayse arrived at the same time, Mayse in some worn out jeans, a Clint Black tee shirt, and a John Deere ball cap. "Perfect," Carol exclaimed. "I know just the outfit to wear!" Mayse handed Amanda a thin executive bullet proof vest, much to the relief of everyone there. At least she would have some protection if a firefight broke out. Everyone but Carra and Amanda left the room. Carra helped Ananda put on the vest. Her loose sweatshirt hid the vest perfectly. Nobody would even know it was there.

Daniel, Teal'c, Carol, and Mayse went with Victoria, who dropped Daniel and Teal'c off north of town to drive to their entry point. Carol changed into a red and white checkered country dress and Victoria teleported them to a location in a field just outside of town to walk to their destination. The four state police officers entered town individually in civilian clothes and took up their positions, waiting for the "go" command.

Carra had Amanda fly the cargo ship on her own to Jack's truck, with no directions given. She did a good job avoiding aircraft and locating Jack's truck. Carra got out her phone and sent a number of text messages. Then she went into her suitcase that Maybourne bought at the second hand store and pulled out the hat, orienting the bill over her right ear, pulled down tight. Maybourne noticed this and wondered just what surprise she was planning and smiled at her. She responded with a knowing smile. When Ananda stopped the cargo ship and turned around she saw the hat and was startled, very familiar with the cap and how it was worn. Did she understand what she was doing? Carra gave her a broad smile.

As soon as they arrived at Jack's truck Carra sent an email to the sheriff's department. The NID passed on the message to the waiting Kinsey, "Be on your guard, folks. Our target is coming."

Minutes before Jack and crew arrived in town Mayse and Carol arrived at their destination, Carol now sporting bright blond hair, replacing her natural medium brown hair, complements of some of Victoria's handiwork and alien technology.

They embraced and walked like illicit lovers hiding from their normal mates, giggling and hiding in the shadows. Two NID agents apprehended them and tried to drive them off, but Mayse and Carol struck quickly, knocking both of them out. Carol smiled at Mayse, "you're not bad at that. Love to have you working with me on some of our adventures with the Goa'uld."

"Thanks. Same here." Mayse's adrenaline was pumping and heart pounding, experiencing his first special op mission and first 'kill.' Carol had to make him take a few deep breaths. Carol was experiencing the adrenaline rush also, but had already learned to channel it toward the objective.

They went back and picked up their gear and got set up. Carol removed her dress, revealing a dark short jumpsuit and put on the rest, covering her bright hair with a dark hood. They were both in full dark ops clothing. The trap was closing. The state police officers assigned to them followed them in, complementing them on their work. Carol gave them some additional instructions. Patrolman Knox was confused about a lot of the instructions. "There is some confusion about the targets for protection. I think we are missing something. It says the eight year old is the ambassador. That should be the ambassador's daughter. Who is the ambassador?" Carol explained that the eight year old was the ambassador and not to interfere if she took someone on in hand to hand combat. She was more than capable of taking care of herself. Focus on the teenager in the sweatshirt and Dr. Jackson first. They went in pairs, shaking their heads, led by the two Special Forces trained officers, one to the left and the other to the right. They had been on some very strange missions before, but this one was shaping up to be more like a Laurel and Hardy movie. They had maps pointing out where all the NID officers were and avoiding Daniel and Teal'c's entry point.

Mayse and Carol moved stealthily along in the shadows to their destination, pulling out their running and darkened laptop, camera, and parabolic mic. They set it low, under the cover of some bushes, aimed at the back parking lot of the high school. Eleven forty five in the evening and nobody was around. They spotted an NID agent to their left and kept an eye on him. Somebody would be taking care of him shortly.

The pickup crew with Jack, Sam, Maybourne, Amanda and Carra were about five minutes outside of town, with the girls riding in the back. Amanda started hyperventilating from the adrenaline rush. Carra had to give her some breathing exercises to bring her into control of herself. Carra had to keep Amanda laughing by telling her stories about tricking the Goa'uld, stories of unusual planets and inhabitable moons, and of strange and unusual creatures.

Jack and Maybourne saw a scout on the outskirts of town, whom they ignored so as to not arouse suspicion. Three blocks into the town a pickup pulled in front of them and slowed down. It had a driver and a passenger in it with an open window in the back. As the pickup came to almost a complete stop a man with a P90 popped out of the bed and motioned them to follow. The passenger turned his head and smiled. It was Senator Kinsey. Well, now they knew who was behind it, or rather, now they personally _caught_ the man behind the renegade NID. A second vehicle, the spotter, came up close behind them.

The three vehicles drove to the back of the high school, secluded from sight from neighbors and passersby. The man in the back of the pickup popped up again, pointing the P90 at them. Jack mentioned to Maybourne and Sam that they should have brought theirs too. Kinsey stepped out of the truck and told them to drop their weapons outside the truck. Carra placed her laptop on the cab of the truck. The spotter jumped in the back of the truck, scaring the girls, and grabbed the laptop, throwing it forcefully to the ground, breaking the laptop. He saw the video being recorded. "You were right, they were recording this," he said.

Smiling, "sorry, Carra. I'm not drunk or stupid like your Eddie was. Don't look so surprised. I got a hold of a copy of the video from the sheriff." Kinsey was quite proud of himself. Turning to Jack, Sam, and Maybourne, "Okay, you can come out of the truck now."

They got out of the vehicle. Jack spoke up, "Okay, you have Carra. Now let Amanda go so she can press charges against Eddie."

Kinsey, thinking he had the upper hand, "Sorry Jack. I need her for leverage. I need her to get Carra here to do what I want. You three, on the other hand, are expendable. I would love to keep Sam and her knowledge, but she is too dangerous. And Maybourne. I heard you were back. How did you do it?" Kinsey looked around, "Something's wrong. We only have two of the Four Stooges here. Where's Daniel and Teal'c?"

Maybourne spoke up, "We haven't seen them. They're still an hour away."

Kinsey smiled, "Daniel! Teal'c! Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

With that Daniel and Teal'c were escorted out into the open by three NID agents, one carrying the camera and parabolic mic that Daniel and Teal'c had. Daniel frowned, "Sorry Jack. My fault."

Jack looked disappointed, "yea. Let me guess, your hay fever again." Daniel just looked down. They were escorted next to the trio.

"You really didn't think I would fall for that, did you?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "why not. You're stupid enough to try to kidnap a girl from school after drugging her teacher." Jack looked Kinsey straight in the eyes, "Besides, we have four more cameras around here watching us, live on national TV. Really, we do. You're not going to get away with this."

Kinsey laughed, "We have the perimeter covered and you work alone. I have Carra. I have Teal'c. I have Amanda to keep the other two in line. If Daniel begs me enough I might allow him to live too."

By now all the networks were playing the live video feed from Carol and Mayse. Carra had already hacked into a number of computer networks to show the earlier video to a few dozen people around the country, giving a link to the video downloaded at Youtube. Word had gotten around already in the last ten minutes of both the Eddie video and this live feed. Viewers around the country were watching as the Senator admitted to everything and destroyed his own presidential campaign.

At home Mrs. Kinsey sat crying at the computer terminal. She didn't get the link and all phone and cell lines were out, thanks to the Special Ops team that had already entered the house and was making their way to the Senator's office where Mrs. Kinsey was sitting. "Why do you have to involve that girl. Let her testify first and get rid of that Eddie," she said through her sobs. The Special Ops team heard this and relayed back to General Robertson.

The floor creaked slightly as the team entered the room. Mrs. Kinsey slowly turned around, saw them and started weeping heavily, her body heaving almost into convulsions. The video she saw of Eddie's confession that the Senator forwarded to her broke her, sending her back to her own childhood and Uncle Gene and Grandpa Thomas. She mumbled, 'stop him," but the team couldn't understand her. In frustration she forcefully shouted, "stop him!" She lost control of her body and collapsed in a heap on the floor in the fetal position, continuing her crying, rocking. As the team leader approached her he heard her whispering, "he's after Amanda and Carra. I told him to wait until later. Stop him, please." The team leader forwarded the message to the General, who told them to turn on the television.

They caught the scene change as the gang members appeared on the screen, carrying cans of paint. "Just what do you think you're doing with our newest member," the leader asked Kinsey. The camera picked up Amanda shuttering next to Carra, on her knees hugging Carra tight. What the camera didn't catch was her laughter that she quickly forced into a cry. The trembling was not in fear, but in delight as she knew this was being shown live on television.

"Just how did you get in here! I have the perimeter guarded," Kinsey shot out angrily.

Freddie spoke up, "You mean those freaks in the suits we tied up?"

The camera could see the furor erupting from Kinsey. He still had his ace in the hole, in this case a sniper on the roof. He talked into the radio, "Clay, set your sights on the leader. The gang is going to kill SG-1 and we are going to do the community a favor by killing the gang members." The voice on the other end acknowledged and a red dot appeared on Freddie. What the Senator failed to notice in his anger was the wrong voice on the other end.

Jack spoke up, "Kinsey, this has gone too far. You are out of control. Stop this right now before someone gets hurt."

Kinsey angrily ordered the guards around him to get the girls and handcuff the big one, "Then kill the rest," he said bitterly.

"Is this what you're gonna do as Vice President? This is the thanks I get for helping you con your way to the White House." Jack just had to get that barb in. Might as well fully expose him.

"Yea, that was pretty good. I was the one who set it all up and had to bring it down. Guess what? I'm already rebuilding." Kinsey was proud of himself and his accomplishments, ignoring the fact that all his schemes lead to destruction.

What Kinsey didn't notice was a dark figure walking toward them all. The camera caught the back of the figure, taking off its black hood, shaking her golden brown, almost blond, hair.

He heard the slow, deliberate, triumphant clap. "Very good show, Senator Kinsey," said the female voice behind them slowly and deliberately. "Anything else you want the live TV audience to hear and see?"

Kinsey and the three NID agents turned to the woman dressed in black walking toward them, black hood in hand. Kinsey turned to SG-1 to see them all smiling, along with Maybourne, Carra and Amanda, who was now standing up straight and confident. The gang members had set themselves up in front of the team, Freddie in front of Amanda. As he turned the Senator noticed a red dot on his chest and looked up at the school roof. That wasn't Clay.

Carol continued, "Well, Senator Kinsey, I see we are attracting a live audience also," pointing to the corner of the school. She waved them in, "Come on over, folks! Get your front row seat as Senator Kinsey murders some faithful soldiers and some gang members!" She turned to Freddie, "Say," pointing to the paint cans, "just what do you intend to do with that paint? Were you going to paint some graffiti?"

Freddie spoke up, "You bet we are, ma'am. We already painted over a lot of our graffiti around town and were on our way over here to cover up some of our previous handiwork, thanks to the change our newest member, Carra, made in our lives."

"Little eight year old Carra changed your lives?"

"Ma'am, after she beat four of us up, she listened to us and help us sort things out and see where we were headed and she helped us see who we could be and we liked the vision she gave us for our lives."

Carol turned to Senator Kinsey, "So this is what you want to kidnap an eight year old for, to stop her from getting rid of gangs?" The crowd was growing and getting bolder, coming in closer. Carol turned to Freddie again, "just what did this girl do to change you?"

One of the other gang members spoke up, "She showed us respect, like each of us was someone special. She let us talk and then helped us see that we were headed to either prison or the grave. We didn't like those options. She gave us some options. You know, it made us feel great painting today. The hardware store manager saw us painting over the graffiti and gave us a can of top quality paint and some brushes and rollers. We messed with him before, but now he's supporting us. That really feels good!"

Carol was smiling with great satisfaction. She turned to Kinsey, "By the way, you really should have listened to your wife. You left her crying. She wanted you to wait until after Amanda went to the police and SG-1 was alone. You really made her mad! She _eagerly_ gave the Air Force Special Ops team all the passwords and access codes and we have all the evidence we need to convict you of espionage and now we also have your own confession about the attempted kidnapping and the threat to kill these fine boys to cover up your work. What do you have to say about that? Any comments for the TV audience, for your campaign supporters?"

Kinsey's mind was clouded by hatred. He lashed out at Carra and Amanda, "You two did this. You are traitors to this country. You're going to destroy the world! You filthy Goa'uld!" He raised his gun toward Carra, but a bullet found its target in his shoulder, throwing off the aim from Carra to Amanda as he fired. Maybourne was airborne, trying to put his body between the bullet and Amanda. The bullet found its mark on Freddie's side, missing the organs, continued on through Maybourne's shirt, inflicting a burn and a scratch, but finding a more solid target in Amanda's belly, sending both Freddie and Amanda to the ground. Freddie immediately leapt back to his feet.

Amanda blacked out for only a few moments, awaking to find a crowd around her full of concerned faces. "My baby! My baby," were her only words.

Sam and Carra assured her that her baby was fine. The bullet was stopped by the vest and was well to the side of the womb. She looked over and saw blood on Freddie's shirt. "Oh, god! Is Freddie ok? Will he be ok?"

Frreddie was holding his side, smiling at her, "I never took a bullet willingly for anybody before. I'll be fine. A few stitches and I'll be as good as new. How are you feeling?"

She looked down and saw were she was hit. Boy did it hurt. "I guess I'll be okay. Thank you, Freddie."

Carra spoke to Amanda, "you'll be fine. Just rest while we mop things up." Amanda turned to Maybourne, who was tending Freddie's wounds, and thanked him and asked him if he was ok. He complained about how his favorite shirt was ruined and they laughed.

Amanda crawled, with some help, to Freddie's side and rested her head on his chest. Freddie started crying over her, stroking her hair. "Don't worry Freddie. Everything will be just fine," Amanda said confidently.

"I need to get to Kinsey before the crowd kills him," Carra said and walked over to Kinsey, chasing away an angry crowd. The highway patrol was taking care of his wound. Carra looked over to Mayse and asked if the camera was still running. He gave her the thumbs up. She pointed to Kinsey and Mayse focused in on the two of them. She pulled out her papers she got from the President.

"Senator Kinsey, I'm giving you two choices. First, consider what you admitted to on national television. I'm sure there is not a station in the country that didn't end up covering this." She paused to let him consider what was said and the consequences of this evening. "In addition, your wife willingly, eagerly gave full disclosure to the Special Ops team that went to your house. They have all the evidence they need to tie you into all kinds of treasonous actions. You know the penalty that your first group got."

"The death penalty," he said blankly.

She handed him the papers. He looked them over and chuckled. "So?"

"I can either allow these officers to take you in or I could consider your crimes here right now as an act within my embassy."

"So my choice is either the death penalty or what?" The hatred was obvious in his voice.

Carra sighed and spoke tenderly. "Six year service to my parents. They are the third rulers in the nation, farmers, and businesspeople. My people enjoy working for them. They are fair and honest. You might even get to learn a lot from them." She spoke the last sentence a little slower with a hint of emphasis. Would he be smart enough, alert enough to take the hint? Would his hatred at who knows what cloud his judgment?

Kinsey looked at the mob, it was a lynching mob. The crowd was growing larger by the moment, cars arriving like a parade. Police sirens were blaring, but the small town police probably couldn't handle this crowd. Six years. He might be able to steal some technology and become a hero. He might still be able to run for President as a hero. When the people found out what was happening they would quickly take his side. He might even be able to convince some of Master Goulet's worshipers to rebel against their god. If only he knew that to call him a god would earn him some stripes, though being a foreigner Lady Victoria would likely extend some grace and give him a warning the first time. He looked defiantly at Carra, "okay."

"Okay, what? You should know what to say in an embassy, virtual or physical."

Kinsey spoke, his hatred and contempt still obvious in his voice, "I fall on the mercy of the Ambassador."

Carra felt sorry for him. Maybe he will learn something in those six years. She sighed, "As duly appointed Ambassador of my government, and approved by the President of the United States, I accept your request for mercy." She looked to Carol, "Ambassador Carol, could you please take Kinsey to the extraction point?" She acknowledged and got the keys to Kinsey's pickup. Carol addressed the crowd, "Would some of you please help me get Kinsey in the back of the pickup?" The gang members didn't wait to see if anyone would volunteer. They ran full speed to Carra's side. A gang member in need is a gang member helped. Carra glanced up and smiled. Victoria looked down and smiled back, flying away to an isolated area to wait for her guests.

Carol backed up the truck to where Kinsey was lying. The gang members gently picked him up and set him in the bed of the truck. Carra went to Amanda, promising to return shortly. She then ran to the back of the pickup and stayed with Kinsey. Carol put the truck in gear and drove gently away to an agreed upon location, away from prying eyes, driving away moments before the police arrived.

Miss Grundle was watching a late romance movie when the network stopped the movie to show the video that was sent to them live. At first she was angry at the interruption, but suddenly recognized the girl, _Carra_! That insolent girl is in trouble, she thought with satisfaction. I knew she would be. She really didn't even listen to what was being said, until an unknown woman started walking toward the group, clapping. She suddenly started listening intently. Her stomach pulled up in knots as she finally realized what was happening.

She saw the Senator angrily raise his gun toward Carra and suddenly flinch from being shot in the shoulder, his bullet hitting the boy in front of the other girl she didn't recognize. The boy grabbed his side, hit by a bullet, a man was flying through the air, trying to protect he girl from the bullet, and landed on the ground, unharmed, and the girl collaped, obviously hit. Stunned, her mind didn't comprehend the flurry of activity that followed. Then the closeup of the girl awaking and crying over her baby! Miss Grundle felt like she was shot too.

When Carra spoke to the Senator and he addressed her as an ambassador, terror hit her. Carra! An ambassador? Maybe she could just quite. She was old enough to retire anyway.

Betty heard her parents shriek and ran to see what was going on. They refused to let her in the family room. She looked past her parents and saw her friend on the TV, "Carra!" Her parents warned her it was not good and kept her out. She flew through the back door, no shoes on her feet. She ran as fast as she could to her friend's house to tell her she saw Carra.

She frantically knocked and rang the doorbell until Kelly's mother opened the door. She flew past her and screamed for Kelly. "Carra! She's on TV!"

They turned on the TV and saw Carra there. Kelly's mother saw the guns and said, "I'm so sorry. She was so nice. A little weird, but very nice."

Kelly turned to her mother and said, "I feel sorry for that man with the gun. Carra wouldn't let them kidnap her and, besides," Kelly put her hand on her hips and wagged her head, "who do you think is filming this?"

Her mother was stunned and the realization hit her. They watched and listened intently as they saw and heard Senator Kinsey talk about murder and kidnapping and illegal tapping of a secret military base. Yes, somebody was in trouble and it was the ones with the guns. The Senator made a derogatory remark when Carra gave a longing look at her laptop. They all cheered as the woman approached Senator Kinsey. The look on his face caused everyone to laugh. When the boy and the young girl were shot they were sad, but the girl woke up sore, but nobody was really concerned about her after checking her out. The boy was being tended by a man wearing a Caribbean shirt, who complained about his favorite shirt being ruined. They were stunned and excited when it was mentioned that Carra was an Ambassador. They knew an Ambassador! Wait a minute, an eight year old was an Ambassador? Rats! They forgot to record it! The video ended as the pickup truck drove off with Senator Kinsey in the back, with Carra, Ambassador Carra, riding with him. The girls gave each other a big hug, smiles on their faces.

Kelly's mother called Jessica, Betty's mother and assured her that she was fine. They were going out for some treats and wanted to know if she and Garth wanted to join them. "Um, yea, okay." Jessica was almost in a state of shock. She had an Ambassador, an eight year old Ambassador stay overnight for a pajama party, an eight year old Ambassador who was doing secret work for a secret Air Force unit! She had to sit down.

Mr. Grace was asleep, but awaked by a phone call from the school psychiatrist. Carra was on TV and seemed to be in trouble. He rushed to the TV and turned it on, standing in front of the TV. A woman with her back to the camera was talking to Senator Kinsey. He was furious over something and had a gun in his hand. There were some words and the Senator turned raising his gun toward Carra, but flinched and went down. Mr. Grace gasped at this. There was a furry over the Senator and several people with guns. The Senator shot a young man and a girl, but they were being attended to and didn't seem to be hurt too badly.

Mr. Grace was relieved and walked over to his chair and sat down. This was too much. Just what kind of trouble did Carra get herself into?

"Ambassador Carra," someone said. Carra? Ambassador? This must be a dream. He pinched himself. Nope, not dreaming. He knew there was something different, something special about her. She was both the typical eight year old, but also somehow so mature, so intelligent. Her questions were sometimes annoying, but they also made perfect sense. She used them as learning experiences. They weren't about interrupting class, but curiosity. He was a big fan of Thomas Edison and she reminded him a bit of Thomas and Albert Einstein.

The President was up, anticipating what was going to happen. He got the call from General Robertson to watch the news. He got his wife and two children up. Knowing it was a setup made it easier, but he was concerned about Amanda. Why did she have to be there? They all jumped when Kinsey shot the boy and Amanda. She was pregnant! Was the baby ok? To everyone's relief nobody seemed too concerned with the injuries. The lack of concern over Amanda assured the President that she had protection under that sweatshirt. They watched with eagerness as she crawled over to the boy who was hit and comforted him. Yes, she was fine. "I wonder if she would consider being on my reelection campaign committee?" The all laughed. They decided to have some ice cream before going back to bed. They did it all without involving him. The Senator said it all and nobody would claim foul in this episode. His own words condemned him.

Victoria transported the trio to the ship and stood around Kinsey. "Well, aren't you going to use your technology to heal me," he asked angrily.

Victoria rolled her head and eyes. "Technology," she blurted out with disgust. "Carol, would you like to do the honors?" Carra looked on with excitement. Carol had the gift too!

Back at the school the police pulled up as Carol, Carra, and Kinsey were leaving. Freddie's bleeding had stopped, but was still in serious condition. Amanda was feeling good enough to sit up now. The police were frustrated, trying to figure out what everybody was doing and who they were. They all claimed secrecy and showed their Secret Service ID's and state police ID's. Maybourne's letter from the President added confusion to the issues and they tried to arrest him, but Jack claimed executive privilege over him. The officer tried to take Amanda in alone, but Maybourne refused to leave her side and Jack rushed to his side, also claiming authority over her in the name of the Air Force and the letter Maybourne had. "I need to get her statement for Eddie!" Jack and Sam assured him that they would be there as soon as the ambassadors returned.

Jack and Sam gave the four state troopers assigned to them instructions to take the NID into custody and that the feds would be along to take them off their hands. Kinsey's campaign offices across the country were overloaded with calls of protest and all the volunteers abandoned the office, having seen what their candidate was like. They never really saw this side of him, though thinking back, they started to recognize some of the symptoms.

Amanda put Freddie's head on her lap and struggled to tell him all that happened that day. She told him that he was the second one that day to take a bullet to protect her. She told him about how Carra got Eddie to confess to everything and that she was pregnant, but didn't know who the father was. Amanda also complained about Freddie's name. There was nothing wrong with it except it was too much like Eddie. It turned out Fredrick was his middle name and told Amanda to call him by his first name, William or Will or Bill, if she liked. She liked Will. She told Will that they went to the Pentagon and met General Robertson, the General in charge of the whole Air Force and how the President arrived in his pajamas. They both laughed at that.

Amanda wanted to know why the gang was at the school. "I got a text message from Carra and got the gang together. It felt good being on the right side today." The rest of the gang, surrounding their wounded buddy, agreed. They wanted more of it! "This was some exciting day, huh?"

Sam piped in, "Pretty boring actually compared to normal. It was nice to relax a little." The look on her face gave Will and the rest of the gang the impression that she was serious. Sam checked the wounds and assured him it was not serious. Amanda said that there were things she saw and heard that made her agree, but due to secrecy couldn't talk about them. Sam commented that she was impressed by how the gang reacted during the shooting. She praised Will for remaining standing in front of Amanda until it was clear the shooting stopped. If he could do that under heavy fire she wouldn't mind having him along on a real mission. Hand guns and assault rifles were tame compared to what they were used to almost weekly and sometimes daily. Amanda commented that she didn't even want to imagine what they went up against and of course Will was thinking artillery. Amanda laughed.

Carra and Carol returned about a half hour later. Carol shared more about today's adventures that they needed to share with the General and SG-1. Right now, however, Amanda was the priority.


	9. Picking Up The Pieces

Picking Up The Pieces

It had been a long day. Jack assured the sheriff that they would be in late the next morning. Amanda needed her rest. "I'm sure this was very exhausting for her," Jack said casually. The sheriff complained, the child protective services were waiting to take her in their care. "Sorry, but she is under the care of the United States Air Force. She was exposed to some classified data." A smile came across Jack's face, "and she is also under the protection of Foreign Ambassador Carra."

"We need to find out who was killed at the scene where they found Edward Wayne and what happened to the body!" The sheriff was getting quite angry about how this was being handled.

Jack pointed to the group, "Maybourne, Amanda, and Ambassador Carra over there where the only ones there."

"There was a small girl there we saw shot and there was an enormous amount of blood at the scene. Where is the girl?" The sheriff was getting furious.

"Ambassador!" Both Carra and Carol responded. Jack frowned, "Carra!" Carra came skipping along.

"Is there a problem?"

"I'm not joking around," fumed the sheriff. "I want to know who was shot and where the body is, and I want to know right now!"

"That was me. He hit my backpack. I'll have to replace Major Carter's quantum physics textbook. I hit the ground pretty hard. Knocked the wind out of me."

The sheriff protested, "there was a large amount of human blood there where you claim to have been hit. Explain that!"

"Human blood and pig's blood is very similar. Maybe you need another expert opinion and evaluation. I'm sure Major Carter can help. She's pretty good with biology too, but her specialty is computers and physics."

"Show me the backpack!"

Carra frowned, "I forgot it on the jet on the way back from seeing the President at the Pentagon this evening. I'll have the Air force bring it over."

The sheriff turned and left, "President, Pentagon, Air Force, a ten year old ambassador. You people are crazy."

"I'm only eight years old." Carra went back to the group. Paramedics were getting ready to take Will away, but Carra stopped them. She spoke to Will, "remember last night? Ready for another healing?"

"Not really," Will responded in a serious, thoughtful tone. "I've never taken a bullet for someone like this. I wanna keep the scar, even if it means normal healing."

Carra was stunned, "I understand." She thought for a moment and asked Amanda to place her hand over Will's wound. "Amanda, are you ready to see something really neat, really exciting?" She flew an alien space ship, visited the Pentagon and a secret military base, got shot by some sort of alien ray gun, met the President, all in just a few hours. Something neat? Just what could that be? What could be more exciting than getting a child molester and traitor to confess live on TV? What could be more exciting than being teleported to Pluto and seeing the inside of Saturn? She slowly nodded her head. The gang members were all smiling excitedly. What did they know? Carra put her hand on Amanda's injury, looked up and said, "so be it. Be!"

Both Amanda and Will felt the tingle. Will tore away the bandages Maybourne put on him and smiled. There was the scar and the pain was gone, again! "Wow! Thanks!" The paramedics just stood there staring.

Maybourne and Amanda were both shocked. Daniel adjusted his glasses and said, "here we go again." Teal'c added, "indeed."

Looking at Will and grabbing Jack's arm, "I know a nice motel across town. My treat. And what did Daniel mean?" Maybourne didn't understand what he just saw.

Jack gave Carra a glance, "Talk to Carol. They, that is, Lizza and Carra did that healing thing for her and Master Goulet."

Maybourne was up first, five thirty, as was his custom. He found Carra outside again, this time with ten gang members surrounding her, including one from a rival gang. Teal'c was with them. Since he didn't sleep much, he decided to see what Carra was up to with the gang members. It was also a good excuse to be there to protect her. Maybourne just shook his head and went on to the motel lobby to get his morning coffee and scrounge up anything he could find to eat.

One by one everybody else got up. Not being used to the excitement and enjoying peace and safety for the first time since she was six, Amanda slept in until well past ten.

While Amanda slept, the group met in Maybourne's room to discuss the news from Carol. Carra made a conference call to General Hammond and General Robertson. It seemed the Asgard were monitoring Earth and picked up the teleport energy signature and were on their way to Earth. Victoria intercepted them and convinced them everything was alright. "I understand the Asgard are rather emotionless. Victoria definitely got a reaction from Thor, terror!"

"Wish I was there to see that," Jack casually commented.

"What did you say that scared Thor enough to show fear?"

Carol smiled and hesitated for effect. "We told them about their war with the Replicators and that they really didn't have the resources to deal with them and the Goa'uld. We also identified the location of their home! Thor's jaw dropped at that last one!" She broke out laughing. The laughing carried next door and woke Amanda. She got dressed quickly and ran next door. She didn't want to miss any of the fun!

"Have a good night sleep, princess?"

Amanda smiled and stretched, "It was wonderful, Maybourne! I haven't had a good night sleep for years, other than the one day Eddie was so sick he couldn't even get out of bed and I slept outside in the barn. So, what fun do you have planned for today? I heard you all laughing."

Amanda missed breakfast, so lunch was the first order of business, early again for the rest of the crew. Carra called the sheriff to let him know that they would be over after lunch. He was mad they waited till today. He also complained about the call from the governor over this. He had no business in county affairs. And the feds were all over the place at Eddie's.

Lunch was noisy. Everybody was pointing at and talking about Carra and Amanda and Eddie and the change in the gang and of course the hottest topic was Senator Kinsey. It made all the headlines! Amanda talked about her horse. Jack and Teal'c talked about fishing. The ladies all talked about hair and boys and a few jokes about Amanda and Will. Amanda blushed. Yes, Amanda agreed, Will was very nice. The name change was good to not only to avoid sounding like Eddie, but to mark the transformation in character. Freddie was gone, Will was here.

Maybourne borrowed Daniel's car to take Amanda and Carra to the sheriff's office. Jack and Teal'c asked around for some good fishing areas. Daniel and Sam walked to the library, but Sam came back early and went swimming with a bathing suit she bought at the second hand store. Carol and Mayse took a walk around the town.

As the trio were walking into the sheriff's office Will was being escorted out, handcuffed, by a sheriff's deputy. Will was smiling, but Amanda was very concerned and ran to him. "It's okay," Will said. "I came in and confessed to all the crimes I committed. It made me feel good." The smile on his face confirmed what he said. Amanda looked at Maybourne and he said he would see what he could do.

There used to be a time when joining the military was an alternate penalty. After seeing Will in action yesterday, he would be a good asset to any unit. With a few strategic calls, and some testimony by Jack and Sam it might be an option for Will.

The sheriff was waiting, who took all of them into his office. He handed Carra a small backpack with a bullet hole in it. Inside was Sam's quantum physics book Carra had read, with a bullet still in it. There were also some school papers, including her math homework. "Some officer came in late last night to deliver this to us. Captain Victoria something said she was ordered not to disturb you so she decided to bring it to us." He was obviously frustrated by the situation. While he was glad to finally get to the bottom of Eddie's crimes, he did not appreciate the hijacking of his department's computer. "She complained about signing on to protect her country, not chauffeur a bunch of kids around the country." He leaned forward at his desk, looking at Carra with a glare, "And you expect me to believe that you are some super spy kid. That only happens in the movies."

Carra went into command mode and gave him a professional attitude of the soldier within her, "Sheriff, I was the one who hacked into your dispatch unit and gave you a live viewing of Eddies confession. I trust you received enough information to satisfactorily present to a jury."

"That would make you guilty of illegally tampering with law enforcement computer systems, hacking into the NID system and also into the NSA satellite system. That would put you in prison for life, Ambassador," came a voice from the now opened door.

The sheriff stood up and was furious, "just who do you think you are and what gives you the right to barge into my office!"

"Agent Thompson, FBI, head of the sex trafficking division." Agent Thompson turned to Carra, "Ambassador, may I see your ID please?"

Carra handed him her Air Force ID badge, still very professional, "This is the one you want, correct?"

He smiled as he took the ID and was obviously stunned. "Sheriff, I've never seen this clearance level, but it _is_ real. Ambassador Carra's security clearance is higher than the Director of the FBI's. Part of this code gives her direct access to the Oval Office and the President 24/7/365. I'd suggest neither of us waste our time digging into it." He gave the Sheriff a smile, "I feel like this is a dream or movie myself, calling an eight year old an Ambassador."

The Sheriff sunk down in his chair, too shocked to say or do anything. Thompson continued, "I'm here to lead and monitor the investigation into what could lead to the largest child sex trafficking network in the nation." It was Amanda's turn to be shocked. Surely Eddie wasn't capable of this! "This Denton is someone we have been trying to get a hold of for a long time. Eddie's connection has given us the proof we need."

Agent Thompson turned to the Sheriff, "I hope we can work together to get statements from Amanda. I normally like to have only one interviewer, but from the video Carra made and the evidence we found at the house already, there are too many factors and we need various areas of expertise involved and I only want this done one time." He turned to Amanda, "This may take a few days to get through all this. Are you ready for this?" He recognized the determined look in Amanda's face and she didn't even have to speak, but her tone of voice confirmed it.

She asked if she could go home at night to sleep in her own bed, but the shocked agent said no, the scene was still a crime scene and it might be days or weeks before they would be done. How could she be so casual about going back to the place all the abuse happened. "I'm not gonna let Eddie and my past control me. Besides, it's _my_ house. Mamma left it to me in the will, not Eddie." Agent Thompson interrupted her before she could say anymore. It needed to be said properly for the trial, or the many trials, considering the evidence that was piling up already. He had seen this situation before. Since Eddie couldn't have the house, he would get his money another way. And after the mysterious death of her mother, another death would be difficult to explain, especially after Amanda was threatened into supporting Eddie's explanation of her death.

She asked about her horse, Trident and the Sheriff said that Mrs. McMann volunteered to take the Trident over to her farm and take care of him as long as was needed. Amanda was relieved that Trident was well taken care of. Mrs. McMann was well-known as the best horsewoman in the area.

Agent Thompson looked to the trio, "In order to make this accepted by the court we need to take individual statements concerning how the three of you got connected and what lead to the first of the most popular video ever on the internet. Then we will proceed with Amanda's testimony about her abuse."

All three agreed with this and Maybourne commented to Carra that she will need to give enough information to verify her expertise. She acknowledged this.

They all gave their individual testimonies, with Carra's and Maybourne's accounts being amazingly similar, varying only in perspective, and more detailed than anybody had ever experienced, but both Maybourne and Carr were trained and experienced observers. Amanda's was empty until about midway into the conversation with Jack and Sam, when she began to get a grip on how safe she really was and had confidence in Maybourne and Carra's abundant ability to deal with Eddie.

Because of the need to back up their qualifications and the depth of their detail, Amanda's interview was over quickly. They stopped for a while to process it and get started on her details of abuse with Eddie and the two murders she witnessed. The sheriff's department did their interview concerning the murders of Amanda's mother and the woman who picked up Amanda hitchhiking two years earlier. By that time it was time for dinner. Amanda suggested Pizza Pizzazz. It was agreed to wait for the rest of the indepth interviews until morning. Carra insisted on covering the cost of the restaurant. After all, she did earn a salary from the Air Force. She also had her father's intuition and aptitude for business and investing and managed a twenty-two percent gain on her first month's salary advance. She also had the rest of the money from the sale of Lady Carbo's painting.

Carra was amazed at the restaurant. It was also an entertainment center with video games, arcade games, a race track, and laser tag! Jack and Teal'c remained out fishing, having already made a fire for cooking the fish they caught. The rest met up with them at the restaurant. The manager was there and gave them all the unlimited packages for half price, congratulating the team for exposing Senator Kinsey.

After eating some decent food, they all went in to play the games. They challenged each other to the race car videos, flight simulators, shoot-em up games, etc. Even though Carra was just having fun, the flight games, especially the Star Wars game, were too much like flying the cargo ship in combat so her training and her experience kicked in, even though she was not serious on them, just laughing and giggling and goofing off, like a typical eight year old. Still, she was the high score on all of those games. "This is more fun than fighting Goa'uld, but the real thing is more exciting," she whispered to Amanda. Carol commented that it resembled her encounter yesterday! All through the evening people came up to Amanda and Carra, commenting on how brave they were and was Carra really an ambassador?

The only awkward moment was when Amanda noticed someone in the corner looking at them, Megan. Amanda brought her to her house once, hoping the company would keep Eddie and his friends off her, but instead . . . Amanda rushed crying to her apologizing for what she got her into. Several of Eddie's videos included her too. "It's over. It's really over." They cried in each other's arms for quite some time.

Everybody left them alone, everybody except Carra and Carol. Carra left the World War II air battle game in the hands of another child and went over to the pair, with Carol by her side. By the time they got to the pair they we also weeping. Megan looked up with hungry eyes and the two of them joined in the group hug and weeping session. Eventually they found an empty bench and Amanda and Carol sat on either side of Megan and began slowly talking to her. Slowly a look of peace came over Megan's face. It _was _over.

Two people took note of the episode, recognizing the girl from the videos they found at Eddie's house. "You still don't believe Carra is who and what she says she is, do you?" Agent Thompson searched the face of the Sheriff.

"Do you really believe she could hear that guy across a crowded and noisy restaurant?"

Thompson laughed, "I have a few trained agents that have that skill. I know of several in the CIA who can do that."

"Trained! What kind of training does an eight year old have?"

Carra motioned Carol closer to her. Carol leaned over, putting her ear near Carra's mouth. Carol walked over to the sheriff and spoke to him, "Carra says she has been a warrior since birth. Catching a conversation in a crowded environment is normal training for her. Oh, stop talking shop here and enjoy yourselves." Sheriff Jackson hung his head, then started rocking his upper body and shaking his head. He gave up. She is everything she said she is, everything the others said she is.

"I wonder if she would do some training for my agents after this is over" commented Thompson casually to Sheriff Jackson, looking at Carra. She gave him a thumbs up and continued hugging Megan.

Thompson shook his head, "she's a real pro, better than any agent I know. Kinsey and Eddie didn't stand a chance against her."

Sheriff Jackson went to Megan's mother. "When she's ready, could you please bring her in to the station? It will probably be a few days before we are done with Amanda, so give a call first. We'll see to it that she gets all the support she needs." Megan's mother hugged the Sheriff, already crying with the understanding of what her daughter went through.

Megan was having a difficult time adjusting. Her mind took in all that Amanda was saying. Finally Amanda looked her in the eye and asked, "assuming Eddie is really out of the picture and no longer controlling you, what would you be doing right now?"

The weight of the question and the burden of answering it took over her mind. Through some sniffles and lingering tears she mumbled something about playing air hockey. Amanda took her hand and led her to the air hockey table and swiped her card. The whir of the blower shocked Megan to attention as the puck started drifting around, but her feet were frozen to the floor. Carol escorted her to the end and had to put the pusher in her hand. She got Megan's attention and challenged her, "are you gonna let Eddie control you from jail?" She stared at Carol for several moments before turning to Amanda. Slowly the blank look transformed into a look of determination as she glanced down at the puck slowly bouncing against the side of the table. She hesitantly grabbed it with the pusher and stared at it. Finally she responded, "let's play." It took a few scores before the reality set into her heart and started enjoying herself. When the game ended she ran to Amanda and hugged her, thanking her for her help. If Amanda could be so bold now, so determined to go back to the place all the abuse happened, then she could get over it too!

Maybourne excused himself from the group and walked over to a couple that just came in and sat down with them. He was definitely up to something. They exchanged some papers that they all signed. He handed them a couple of bills and they smiled. Agent Thompson walked over, looked at what was going on and smiled also, patting Maybourne on the back.

It was Friday night, and closing was supposed to be at nine, but in honor of his special guests the whole crew agreed to stay open a few more hours. Word got around town and a few other girls arrived with their parents, talking to Amanda and the Sheriff. Thompson agreed to bring in several more specialists in to deal with the situation, along with a full staff of counselors. They would be here tomorrow. Eddie and his two buddies were not the only ones to be exposed this week.

As they were finally leaving, Carra, Ambassador Carra, having signed many autographs for her new admirers, Maybourne gave them some news. "We have new sleeping arrangements for as long as we need them. I found a fully furnished five bedroom, three bath home for rent on the outskirts of town. I have a set of keys for everybody. I also talked to Sheriff Jackson and they're bringing some of Amanda's clothes to the house. I also arranged for housekeeping for us so we have nothing to concern ourselves about."

With everything basically settled, Jack and Teal'c decided to stay outdoors that night, enjoying the solitude. Jack had not had a real vacation in years. He was going to take advantage of it.

The networks were scrambling to find where this video was shot. Mayse and Carol had been very diligent to avoid giving any hint of where they were. Techs around the country were viewing the video over and over, trying to scoop their competitors. In a dark room, lit only by the screen and lighted keyboard and controls, a tired tech suddenly jumped, rewinding the end of the video. He zoomed in to one of the crowd scenes around Kinsey. A tee shirt with a school name on it! Now if he could only make out the name. The mascot was a panther. That helped. Only the last four letters were visible. That might be enough. He ran out of the room and got on the internet searching for the schools and those last four letters. A glance outside said it was almost morning. Morning light just starting to peek over the horizon.

The next morning everyone awoke to the smell of fresh coffee and bacon. Maybourne, up at five thirty, as usual, decided to cook for everybody, though he did wait until seven thirty, after his jog and investigation of the town. A very nice town he decided. Nice and quiet. So the house was in Amanda's name, not Eddie's. And she wanted to stay. He admired her determination. That would get her through.

Maybourne and Carra brought Amanda to the Sheriff's department. Agent Thompson was there, along with a few new faces, ready to deal with the five other girls they found in the videos that were obviously taken at the house and in the barn and a few locations outside. More help would be arriving by noon. Amanda was bold, confident as she walked into the building and shook Agent Thompson's hand. She waved to her new friends, smiling, and turned to walk with Agent Thompson.

"I need my own vehicle," Maybourne said. "I noticed a nice Rat for sale the other night." Carra gave him a puzzled look. "A big block '67 Chevelle. Classic muscle car."

"Oh. Was it that old red car when we first drove into town?"

"Yea, that's the one."

"Interesting car. Let's go take a look!" She was silent on the drive over there. Maybourne could tell that something was on her mind. He pulled over before getting to the house.

"Okay, what's wrong? Something's bothering you."

Carra sighed, "I'm worried about the baby. Amanda needs some peace. She needs some relaxation. That baby is still stressed out. We need to get her somewhere away from all this excitement, someplace calming."

Maybourne sat staring out the windshield. The baby. "What are you thinking? What kind of environment are you looking for?"

"Someplace relaxing. Someplace she can be pampered, with nothing to do. She needs to give these testimonies, but it's not good for the baby."

Maybourne continued staring out into space, thinking. "I think I have an idea." He shared his idea and Carra asked a lot of questions about the place. She had some concerns, but he addressed all them satisfactorily. "I'll make the calls. It might be best to avoid the airlines, though."

"I'll handle that."

They went on and looked at the car. It needed some work, but was more than drivable. It just needed some loving attention. They arranged for the delivery.

On the way back they talked about Will and stopped to see a judge. He said he would consider the option and give them an answer upon their return. He had heard about Amanda's resolve to return to her home, considering all she went through there. He also saw the video of Will protecting Amanda. It just didn't seem right to send him to jail.

They arrived at the Sheriff's office and Carra talked to Agent Thompson. The baby's welfare needed to be balanced against a good investigation. They could focus on the essentials and get this wrapped up today. He smiled when she told him their plans and wanted to go along. "Maybe I can find some excuse to go join you. You all have a great relaxing time. Take care of that baby. I'd really like to find out how you managed to get the baby's DNA so quickly." She smiled. They both knew it was a military secret, but it was worth a try. That's what got him promoted, pushing, but knowing when to stop.

"How about Will? He was shot Thursday night, but Friday morning all he had was a scar."

Carra smile, but Thompson could tell he was going to get something out of this one. "He did it."

"Will did it?"

"He. That is all I know of him. That is what my people call him, just He. I prayed and He answered."

Okay, maybe he won't get an answer. It was worth a try. But there was something in that look of hers. Disappointment? Was she really serious? Maybe Will would tell him something.


	10. Time For Some R&R

Time For Some R&R

"So how did you arrange for this nice ride," Jack asked Carra.

"It turns out General Robertson knows a friend of the CEO of the airlines and arranged for a private flight." The flight attendant was starting to deliver the evening meal, roasted chicken. It was such an honor to have these guests and an easy flight with only nine guests and three attendants. Downright empty for a 747. The guests spread out across the first class cabin. This plane was supposed to be retired, but at the last minute the airlines asked for volunteers to take a special crew to Hawaii and stay there for an extra vacation.

Nobody mentioned the destination and the crew were instructed to keep it a secret and to pamper the young lady dressed in ragged, but comfortable looking jeans and a worn out Ricky Skaggs tee shirt. Probably her favorite outfit. She noted that five of them were in military uniforms and one man was in a flowered shirt. He sat next to a young lady dressed in a very nice pantsuit, well suited for travel.

The youngest one there was in a nice dress, reminding the stewardess of a peasant dress, a dress Carra saw the first time at the second hand store, but it was excess baggage at the time. Maybourne went back there after talking to the Sheriff and Agent Thompson and bought it for her. On the window side of her was the guest of honor. On the other side was the young Air Force corporal. They were talking about all kinds of things; planets, stars, physics, animal husbandry, biology, cooking, aviation. The stewardess was never interested in any of those things in school, but they sounded so interesting when this young girl talked about them. She just might have to take another look at biology when she had some free time. She had a week in Hawaii. She just might have to pick up a book or two.

"I kinda feel sorry for that television news crew. They worked hard to get this story and they got blocked off at the gate at the airport," Amanda said to Carra. The television crew arrived just as the crew left the Sheriff's office. The tech had found two schools and both looked like they might have been the right one. They guessed wrong the first time and it took until almost six o'clock to get to the second candidate.

"They can get their story later. Right now we need to take care of our little baby." Carra patted Amanda on the stomach and Amanda put her hand over Carra's, holding it over the baby.

Amanda smiled, reclined a little, and took her plate from the stewardess, "Thank you so much." The attendant smiled and said, "You're welcome." Such nice people. The tall, black man and the man next to him were rather bland to her, but cordial. Certainly not problem guests, but not exactly outgoing. She had been around enough to know that if they got to know her better they would open up. They were just locked up in their profession. And the black man had an interesting hat on, not matching his uniform. She smiled at that. He had an imagination and a sense of humor. She wished she could see it come out.

The flight was so relaxing. What could be better than this? Amanda didn't care where they were going. This was so nice. The lights were out, everyone was either asleep or quiet. She was exhausted from the past few days and slowly fell asleep.

She awoke to a rumble outside. An F-16 was flying at the wingtip of their plane. Jack was up and spoke in a hushed voice, "we're going to an Air Force base. It is perfectly natural to have an escort. We're after hours for the commercial airport." She heard and felt the gear go down. She only guessed what the sound was, seeing as she never flown in an airplane before. The noise and jolt woke everybody else up, everybody except Daniel. The fighter escorted the plane to the ground and then flew off.

On the ground were two hotel limousines, with a military escort, of course. Hilton Waikoloa Village. That sounded Hawaiian! The palm trees reminded her of her dreams of a tropical paradise. The salty breeze smelled better than she imagined! She noticed two other limos there with military symbols and several uniformed officers were there.

Two of the officers walked over to greet the group. The General saluted, "Ambassador Carra and Ambassador Carol. Welcome to Hawaii. You need any assistance, please contact us." They handed Carol, Carra, and Amanda their business cards, the Air Force and the Navy commanders for the Pacific Theater! "These are our private numbers, no hassles to contact us." They turned to Amanda, "You are one brave lady, and lucky to have such wonderful friends. We're glad you met up with them." They shook her hands! WOW! She liked the attention!

"We know you're here to relax, but we have an informal officers dinner already planned for Wednesday. If you would like to join us, please do _not_ dress up. Jeans and tee shirts. It's just a friendly get-together we have about every five or six months. No shop talk allowed!" The smile showed her this was genuine. Her head was spinning over the attention. She suddenly wanted to get away from it all and just enjoy her fantasy. These last three days were too much to take in at once. She wanted to go to sleep with the window open and absorb that delicious salty breeze floating through the air.

The two Generals took Amanda by the arm, escorting her to one of the hotel limos. The ladies all piled into one limo, with the men following along climbing into the other. The luggage was already being loaded into one of the military vehicles.

The limos took the scenic route from the military base to the hotel, not the long way, but no rushing either. Amanda opened the skylight and stood out in the breeze, the driver slowing down for her to enjoy the view, what was left open at four am on a Monday morning. There was enough light to see it all.

Amanda couldn't believe the hotel lobby. It was beautiful! She never dreamed of anything like this. They didn't even have to check in, being escorted directly to the, no she heard wrong, surely not the Presidential Suite. Yes, she heard wrong, three presidential suites! They were in the Palace Tower! They discussed sleeping arrangements and decided the ladies would share the top floor and have a week-long pajama party. Maybourne and Mayse shared the middle suite and Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c shared the lower suite, and of course the elevator would be locked for security. Amanda didn't know how to handle the pampering. She wasn't even allowed to touch her bag!

Most of the crew settled in pretty quickly, but Carra and Teal'c settled outside, having already had enough sleep for the evening. They sat by the lagoon discussing Goa'uld and their families. Eventually, just at dawn, they settled in to some sparring practice. They tried to be quiet, but captured a little attention, drawing security to the scene. Carra and Teal'c broke out laughing when they saw their audience and just continued their sparring. Security was warned about the special and unusual group they had as guests and quickly realized who this was, finally recognizing them from TV. They looked different in the morning light and less serious than in the video. Carra asked if they wanted to practice also, but after watching only a few moments realized that both of these people were way above their comfort level and declined, but stayed on for at least five minutes, amazed at the moves and force they both gave and received. If anyone dared to attack either one of these two, security would not be enough to stop them. Best just call for a few ambulances.

It was a casual two days on the beach. Monday afternoon Amanda had a massage, a manicure, and a pedicure. She enjoyed the pampering. Jack taught Carra the fine art of the cannonball and the belly flop while Amanda slept in the first day. Surprisingly, Jack joined in as Sam started a game of Marco Polo. Daniel joined in on that one, along with Maybourne. He didn't have this much fun since he was a child. After Amanda woke up and joined the fun, Carra imitated a whale, shooting a stream of water from her mouth onto Amanda, who responded with a cannonball next to Carra, which stated a splash war. The other night at the Pizza Pizzazz was just a hint of the eight year old girl still there, but hidden from view. She still asked a few questions, but very shallow, compared to the Carra they were all used to.

It reminded her of home. The games were different, but the attitude was the same. She was beginning to be a little homesick the last week, even before the adventure began, but now she felt at home. While Amanda still needed some of "counselor Carra" at times, she was mostly "little sister." For the most part it was Carol who stepped up as counselor and teacher. The six year old that died at the hands of Eddie was being reborn. The eight year old Carra was as much a comforter to her now as the soldier Carra had been days earlier. It was very good for both of them. Monday night it was Carra who started the popcorn war that turned into a pillow fight, which ended with everybody laughing. At one point someone hit Carra hard, sending her rolling off the bed, but she came up laughing and swinging! The thump was heard in the suite below, but they figured either someone was in deep trouble or they were having way too much fun upstairs.

Amanda was everything from six years old to a serious adult woman. The abuse had stolen her childhood and the motherhood that was being forced upon her had its influence, but right now she was free to live and be the lost child with Carra. She would eventually "find" herself, but right now she needed to live what was lost to her. Carra had a saying, "be." She was living that right now and enjoying it.

Tuesday afternoon Amanda came out of the ocean, talking to her child within. She laid down on the wonderful sand in front of the group. She wanted to enjoy the feel of the sand on her body and play with it with her toes, describing the sensations to her baby. They were all there, either in the sun or under an umbrella, some on blankets, some on loungers. All except Sam. She was getting surf board lessons. Jack admired her from afar and Maybourne was eyeing Carol lying on the blanket. She was an amazing woman. Almost two months ago she was a scared, abused woman, but now she fought Goa'uld and renegade senators with the confidence of a seasoned soldier. At the same time, she was such a calm encouragement and role-model for Amanda. Besides, she pretty good looking, too!

Mayubourne had his drink replaced when Carra and Carol were startled. As Carol was looking around frantically, Carra stared at Carol. Did she have that gift too? "Someone's hurting." They both started looking around and stared at the young waiter. Carol waved her hand, "Sir!" The waiter turned and saw Carol's hand waving to him. It was an honor to wait on this group. He saw the video the other night!

"How may I help you," he asked as he walked over to Carol.

She looked at his nametag, Kapono. "Kapono, could I get some lemonade please?" She looked deep into his eyes and saw a distance there. He was attentive, but his mind was distracted.

"Right away Ambassador." He turned and left. No guest ever called him by name before, certainly not one as important as an Ambassador! His heart was beating faster with excitement to serve such an important lady!

Carol looked at Carra. She knew too. Lady Virginia had talked about Carra often. She also had the gift. "What do you think?"

Carra looked into her eyes and smiled. "Pain over a loved one, I believe." Yes, that fit the pain she felt.

Kapono returned with a tall glass of lemonade, with a straw and umbrella in it and set it down on the small table next to her. Carra looked up from the beach blanket and addressed him, "Kapono. That means righteous. Interesting name." He looked deep into her eyes.

"Interesting," said Daniel, not even looking up from his Hawaiian archeology book he picked up at the local university, "but you used a Polynesian accent." He smiled, thinking he caught her in a mistake.

Carra looked at Daniel, "What accent?" Daniel jerked his head from his book and looked deeply into Carra's eyes and then smiled. He learned something about her planet, but also quite puzzled, as she had no noticeable Polynesian features.

Carra turned back to Kapono, who was also puzzled by the accent, "I believe you have a pain that's troubling you. Care to share it?"

He looked nervously around, unsure what to think, "um, I'm not supposed to talk about things like that with the guests."

Maybourne interrupted, "Kapono, could you please bring the concierge here? I'd like to have a word with him." Kapono looked quizzically at Maybourne, turned and went to find the concierge.

Maybourne looked at the ladies, who also had puzzled looks, "don't you think it would be nice to do some shopping and sightseeing?"

"I think Maybourne has a surprise for us," said Carra slyly.

Amanda spun around, rolled over on her stomach, resting her chin on her cupped hands, observing the group intently, "if you think I'm staying behind, think again. I want in on the action, whatever it is you have planned."

Jack wanted to go to, but Carra rejected his offer. "I already have something planned for you and Teal'c." Carra paused for emphasis as Jack and Teal'c stared at her. "In about twenty minutes or so, someone is coming to take you deep sea fishing. My treat."

Jack responded in his usual sarcastic tone, "are you some sort of mind reader?"

Carra laughed, "only a dead person wouldn't know how much you love to fish, you and Teal'c. Enjoy yourselves."

Jack leaned back in his lounger, adjusted his ball cap down over his eyes, adjusted his sunglasses and said, "You're the boss on this trip." The ladies all laughed.

The concierge and Kapono returned to Maybourne. "How may I assist you today, sir?"

Maybourne stood and faced the concierge, "the three ladies here and I would like to do some shopping and would like Kapono here to drive us around."

"Sir, I, uh, am normally able to help you out, but that requires a chauffer's license to drive the hotel van. I have several eligible drivers more than capable of handling your request."

Carol interjected, "Maybourne, did the package arrive?"

"The embassy package? Yes, yesterday afternoon."

Carol addressed the concierge in a professional tone, "when we put the embassy flag on the van our driver does not even need a driver's license. We like Kapono and would like him to be our driver. Please see to it we have a vehicle ready in twenty minutes."

The concierge tried to refuse, but Carol's look and raised finger told him he better do as she requested. He bowed and submitted, "as you wish Ambassador." Maybourne excused himself to get the embassy flag. That woman was definitely bold. He admired her profound, but confident authority.

Carol turned to Kapono and told him to sit down as they discuss their travel plans for the afternoon. "We need to get Maybourne a new favorite shirt. His other one was Carribbean, but I think Hawaiian should do nicely. The three of us would like some nice Hawaiian clothes also." Kapono nodded absently as she described what she wanted and started lining up some stops in his head.

Carra interjected, "and I would also like to find an original language Bible. I read the first seven books of the motel Bible earlier this week but want an original."

Kapono lit up at that request, "Mother would know that!" His eagerness gave way to sadness.

"I think we found it." Carra said with compassion. She walked over to him and took his hands in hers, waiting for him to look her in the eyes, "Please tell us what's wrong. Carol and I both felt your pain."

A tear started falling and it took several moments for him to speak softly, "mother has stage four cancer. The doctors only give her a few months to live. She won't see the birth of our first child." He looked down. It felt good to speak it out, almost a relief. And these ladies cared about him.

Carol looked at Carra with a smile, "my turn with this one." She got up out of her chair and stood behind him. Her hug was full of warmth and compassion. She whispered in his ear, "your mother will live to see the birth of your child." He turned, jaw hanging down, eyes wide open.

Mayse, who had been listening, almost feeling out of place with the group spoke up, eager to join in, "can I come too?"

Carra went over to Mayse, who also choose the blanket over the lounger, and held out her hand with a smile.

"Will!" exclaimed Amanda, eyes wide in excitement at the realization of what was about to happen, _again_!

"Let's all get ready for a field trip," Carol said with delight. Amanda raced Mayse back to their rooms to change. Carol and Carra approached Jack.

Jack looked up at the serious looks on their faces. "Okay, what's up now?"

Carra spoke up, "We didn't tell you everything about the encounter with the Asgard. When we get back we need to take a field trip, and the Generals may both need to be there. We didn't want Maybourne to hear about the, um, 'special attributes' of my cargo ship."

Jack stared at the pair for a few moments, "weapons." The pair smiled excitedly. Jack had to think about the situation for quite some time. They had hid this vital information, but they willingly volunteered it now. Was it actually possible to trust them? What kind of weapons were they talking about? Virginia was able to hold off several mother ships, apparently with ease. The pair gave the impression they were going to share the whole thing with Stargate Command!

The questioning in Jack's expression was obvious. Carra almost giggled, "Let's just say that daddy and Lady Victoria were in a friendly competition over who had the best cargo ship. Daddy gave me his ship." Carra's excitement over sharing her secret was obvious.

"I got an old beat up Falcon in high school, and I had to pay for it," said Jack, obviously jealous.


	11. Loose Ends

Loose Ends

The week in Hawaii had the intended effect on the baby. While still not quite normal, Amanda's soothing talk calmed the baby considerably. Carol, Sam, and Carra also spoke to the child, and Maybourne was acting like a grandfather. Upon returning they called the TV station that found them and gave them an exclusive interview. Maybourne broke the news that he wanted to adopt Amanda and stay in her home. Carol stayed in the house Maybourne rented and became the counselor for the abused girls. Will was released into Maybourne and Carol's joint custody and stayed with Carol. He insisted on marrying Amanda. The baby needed a father and he grew rather fond of Amanda. The feeling was mutual. Maybourne insisted on a Christmas wedding, to the delight of both Will and Amanda. Will was accepted back into high school and worked hard to catch up and graduate.

On Eddie's trial date Carra showed up to testify. As expected, Eddie's attorney accused Amanda of being a willing accomplice, especially since she was so calm. Eddie mouthed some threats to her on the witness stand, but Amanda totally ignored him, smiling when she looked at him. This made him extremely angry and one of the jurors noticed the exchange and nudged his neighbor. At lunch break word got around and by the time Megan and the other victims took the stand someone was always watching Eddie. He gave them quite a show.

His attorney made snide remarks about how Amanda was staying at the home where most of the supposed abuse took place. She looked him in the face and gave him a confident and defiant answer, "I refuse to be a victim. That house belonged to my mother and she gave it to me in her will." She asked permission to get up and walk around, unheard of, but the judge gave his approval. She walked over to the jury and addressed them directly. "We former victims are often controlled by our abusers long after they are gone. We are afraid to go to certain stores. We are afraid of certain vehicles. We are afraid to go to the park. We are afraid to wear certain clothes. We are afraid to associate with anything that reminds us of our abuse. We are still controlled by our abuser. People like this defense attorney expect us to be controlled by them. That makes him an accomplice to the abuse." The defense attorney objected but the look Amanda gave him sent chills down his back. This young lady was no pushover and she was going to tell her story. The judge hesitantly overruled his objection and cautioned Amanda to stick to the subject.

"This is entirely the subject that this defense attorney brought up," she confidently, but gently stated to him and turned back to the jury. "The defense attorney is also correct. Normally one would expect an unwilling victim to avoid the place that such terrible abuse occurred, abuse that the defendant freely admitted to in the video the defense attorney is terrified to show you. My situation is not normal. Two people out evading some very dangerous people almost abandoned their mission to help me."

At this point Amanda was in tears. The defense attorney thought he finally had her and made a comment to her. She laughed at him. "Harry and Carra set me free that day, more free than I could have ever imagined. They showed me things that made me wonder if I got hooked up with some lunatics." She chuckled at that and then admitted that they were indeed lunatics and she was glad they were! "They had the most insane plan to entice Eddie to run after both me and Carra and admit to all the abuse and the two murders."

Again the defense attorney objected to evidence he fought hard to hide. The judge sustained, but was overruled by a voice from the crowd. Carra approached the bench. "There is no justice if you hide evidence." She turned to attorney and addressed him, to the dismay and objection of the judge. She ignored his comments and continued, "Thank you for admitting that you are deliberately hiding evidence. You just destroyed your credibility." She turned to the judge who ordered her removed from the courtroom. "Your honor, you have no jurisdiction over an Ambassador. My authority overrules yours. Go on Amanda."

Amanda continued over the objection of the judge, but Carra's secret service escort stopped his objection. Turning again to the jury after giving Carra a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Normally a victim has issues for a long time. However Carra here and Harry, Colonel Maybourne, whom will speak soon concerning his extensive credentials, demonstrated to me how important I was and they were honored to protect me. They showed me that I don't have to live under my abuser's control any more. Has it been hard at times? Yes. I had to leave my home twice since being allowed back there. I spent three nights with Carol, also a survivor and victor over her own abuse."

"How much of the trial did you go over with Carol," came the cross examination by the defense attorney, desperate to discredit this girl that was getting the best of him.

Amanda turned to him and walked over to his table. "We talked about her abuse and we ate popcorn. We talked about Carra and her friends who were murdered the day they helped her escape her abuse. We hugged and watched movies. We talked about her," Amanda was about to let something slip, but caught herself. "Carol has been helping some of Ambassador Carra's friends in their war against some very nasty abusers."

The defense attorney tried to get more information, but one of the Secret Service officers interjected, claiming military secrecy over any further details.

Amanda continued, "I didn't need to talk about anything in particular. I just needed a little space to be able to deal with my past. I want to get this trial over with so I can help Megan and the other victims overcome their past. Megan is doing fine and no, we have _not_ discussed the trial or the abuse specifically. Carol and I were extremely careful in only discussing abuse in general, mainly Carol discussing her former husband who used to beat her up."

Amanda finished quickly and returned to the witness stand for further questions, but the defense attorney was eager to get her out of there. Unfortunately for him and Eddie the prosecuting attorney kept her there for quite some time. She freely spoke about the movies Eddie made of her and the prosecuting attorney pushed to have them shown. The judge was pressured by Carra's earlier comments to view a selection of the videos in closed session. Amanda insisted on only those with her alone be viewed to avoid hurting the other victims, but Megan insisted hers be viewed also. Although not quite as confident as Amanda, she caused the defense attorney enough trouble to decline any cross examination. In the end, the jury demanded viewing Eddie's confession video that Amanda, Carra, Maybourne and the Sheriff all mentioned.

When Carra took the stand Eddie's attorney was already worn down from the confidence Amanda and Megan showed on the stand and the way Amanda humiliated him. A few of the other girls were still afraid of Eddie and his friends, but pushed through. The defense attorney tried to discredit Carra, but he ended up being the one on the defensive. She asked him more questions than he did, rarely actually answering his questions directly, but made the jury and audience think about what happened in the video. She had an uncanny ability to engage her audience. She had the opportunity to demonstrate her ability to hear in a crowded room by addressing a comment one of the jurors made to another about her. Carra further demonstrated her ability by having everyone talk to each other. By the fourth conversation the defense attorney quickly dismissed her, but the prosecuting attorney kept her there to describe every detail of Roger's conversation with Eddie and how she and Maybourne set the trap for Eddie. She praised Amanda's performance that day, to which the courtroom applauded. The defense attorney was totally defeated by Carra's video, the videos found at the home, and the confident testimony of the many witnesses. There would be no parole for Eddie or his friends.

Denton also faced similar testimony and mounting evidence they found. Agent Thompson asked Carra for help and she gladly went and found several cleverly disguised hiding places in his home and quickly decoded all his computers, locating three warehouses and several kidnapped girls he used for his videos. His customer list netted a great harvest of molesters and solved many cases across the country.

Will ended up pushing through and graduating that spring, going on to the Air Force Academy from Maybourne and SG-1's recommendation and Will's judge's orders. The commander didn't like the arrangement, but after the first semester accepted it as Will showed no signs of his former life. He was considerate of his fellow cadets and respected his instructors, who pushed and tested him, trying to get him to quit, but he clung on. The commander and the instructors expected all kinds of trouble from a court ordered cadet, but quickly tolerated him. Unfortunately, a few of the cadets continued to shun him and degrad him, but he just ignored them.

Amanda and little Carra made frequent weekend visits to Will. She refused to let go of her mother's house and Will needed to be free of distractions. She was Harry's, and soon to be Carol's, princess, but she was Will's queen. She ached to tell him of some of her adventures with Carol and Carra and Virginia, but that would wait until he graduated and hopefully received a position at Stargate.

The President gave Maybourne a full pardon that next fall and celebrated by going on a visit to Will with only little Carra, giving mother and soon to be grandmother some time together causing trouble for the Goa'uld. It was a nice ride for his fully restored Chevelle that he and Amanda worked on together. While he was at the academy with Will he had some lettering put on the door and trunk lid, 'Princess' and 'Princess's Chariot.' Will smiled at that. Harry needed to look for another ride, but it would be another year before she could drive. Will would be there for the New Year's wedding. Harry thought about another Christmas wedding, but decided against it. Nothing to distract from his princess! Kapono was there for Amanda's wedding and would be there again for Harry and Carol's wedding too. Grandmother would join them too.

5


End file.
